


Some Christmas Cheer

by ambaila



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambaila/pseuds/ambaila
Summary: It's been a decade since Harvey Specter last saw Donna Paulsen and so much as changed.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Taking Grace to the mall a month before Christmas had become a tradition. She was five and the one thing she wanted and had to make sure the mall had was the rocking Unicorn. Grace had declared if she couldn’t have a real unicorn, the one that rocked would suffice. Along with all of its accouterments and accessories. As the shopping trip usually went, Harvey walked out with two hands full of bags, which were all primarily shoes and clothes, because the girl was growing faster than he would have liked.

Said bags were strewn all over Harvey’s office. It was that very scene that Mike walked into slightly dumbstruck. It looked like Harvey had moved the mall into his office and de-shelved all of the clothes. Pants, dresses, shirts over nearly every surface and the small child that would be wearing them was nowhere to be seen. New shoes with tags still attached were sticking out between cushions. Mike tilted his head, surveying the scene, trying to see if there was any place he could sit and wait.

He didn’t have much time and if Harvey wasn’t in his office, the meeting would have to go on. The meeting that Jessica may or may not have told Harvey about and if she had, Mike would have bet that was where Harvey was, if not with the five-year-old that was Harvey’s daughter.

Mike left Harvey’s office and went to the conference room. The expectation was that there was going to be more than just a woman and Louis in on this meeting. Except, when Mike stepped into the conference room, the pair of them were laughing and grinning. Mike had never seen Louis taken with a client before.

“Sorry I’m late,” Mike apologized, breaking the duo up. “I’m Mike Ross." 

He stretched his hand out to the woman who was now across from him. She eyed it and kept her posture of hands folded in front of her, leaned back ever so slightly to seem comfortable.

“Where’s – “Louis started to ask.

“Not in his office.” Mike said. “Might be in a meeting with Jessica.”

“I just came from a meeting with Jessica. He wasn’t there.”

“I don’t know then Louis.” Mike snapped. “Should we just get on with the meeting?”

“Sure,” Louis nodded, the woman joining in.

Mike cleared his throat and opened his file. He eyed the top sheet and then closed the entire thing. He clasped his hands on top and eyed the woman who was looking at him with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

“We, I, the firm – “Mike started. “There’s going to be an announcement in two weeks saying that we are signing a class action lawsuit with four other firms in the city. We want your firm to be number five.”

“You know I don’t work for a legal firm, right?”

“I do.”

“So, signing my firm won’t help your legal standing.” The woman remarked. 

“We would like to hire your firm.”

“Because you plan on putting your boss in front of a lot of cameras.”

“Yes,” Mike said, impressive at how quickly the woman put it together. “But that’s not what we want –“

“Do you want some free advice?”

Louis and Mike traded glances. Both men nodded and the spit fire continued.

“You need to lose the skinny ties,” she said. “In order for him to be respected, he needs to dress the part and the skinny ties you’ve convinced him to wear makes him look like a first-year associate.”

“Miss –“Mike tried.

“Second, if he’s going to go out there announcing this legal feat, he should have better backing than Zousa and whoever else you’ve lined up.”

“It’s Zousa, Gordon and Co, along with McAllister, Stepsen, and Dweyer.” Louis filled in before Mike had a chance.

The woman’s face didn’t show any emotion, she simply quirked an eyebrow. “Zousa is having an affair with his secretary. Gordon doesn’t know which way is up these days and the senior partners are running the show. McAllister, Stepsen and Dweyer have lost sixteen associates and almost half a dozen partners, but sure, throw your boss up there with the Brady Bunch and see how he fairs.”

“How did you know about – “

“It’s because she’s Donna,” a voice called, turning everyone’s attention to the door.

Harvey Specter stood with his hands shoved in his pocket and a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. The woman across from Mike’s expression melted into a small smirk of her own.

“Mike Ross, meet Donna Paulsen.” Harvey introduced.

“We were just getting to know each other,” Donna simpered, before turning her attention to Harvey. “You’re late.”

“Had things to deal with.” Harvey shrugged. “Mike, Jessica wants to see you.”

“Is this about – “

“She’s probably going to tell you that there’s a change in legal strategy.” Donna shrugged. “And you probably want to take Louis with you.”

“Might be a good idea.” Harvey agreed.

Harvey and Mike shared a look, along with Louis who looked like he was ready to pass out. It was almost humorous at the way the young man was trying to figure out what the hell just happened. But there was not enough time in the rest of this particular day to explain what power Donna Paulsen captured. Harvey waited until both Mike and Louis were out of the room and down the hallway a bit before turning on the red head who was now standing. It had been nearly ten years since he last saw her.

She looked great. And she knew it if the smirk she had plastered to the corner of her lips was anything to go by.

“You want to take a walk?” Harvey asked. “I can show you around.”

“Sure,” Donna decided, slipping her purse onto her shoulder.

There wasn’t much to show, really. It was a large building, with glass nearly everywhere. The employees had virtually no privacy and if anyone was yelling the closed door did little to help.

As Harvey led her down the hallway they had been greeted twice. Well, he had been greeted and the young woman who had looked taken with Harvey and the young man who greeted him for a signature looked terrified. It wasn’t until they had gotten to his office that either of them spoke.

“Do you want to share with the class why it looks like you robbed the kid section of the mall?”

“It’s my – “Harvey started and stopped. “They belong to Grace.”

“Ah yes,” Donna nodded, pulling the tagged shoe out of the couch. “Every little girl needs a pair of warm snow boots in December.” 

Harvey laughed and shook his head at the way she unceremoniously tossed the item aside. Donna dropped down on the space allocated and crossed a leg over the other. She eyed the man across from her, the smirk on his lips, the nervous hand in a single pant pocket. Donna took pride in the fact that after all these years, surrounded by his child’s things, she still made him nervous. It was in the way his eyes darted from her to the items and back to her again.

“Jessica says you start tomorrow,” Harvey said, taking purchase on the edge of his desk, eyeing the redhead who made herself at home. 

“I have a thirty day contract,” Donna supplied. “Jessica said she wanted this to happen in the next two weeks and I will be here for two weeks after to manage any sort of fall out.” 

“You anticipate a fallout?” 

“Isn’t there always?” 

Donna let the question linger and let her gaze linger on Harvey. She had told Jessica that the golden boy who made a suicidal career move according to the papers, by leaving the District Attorney’s office to come work for a law firm, needed a profile boost. He had been everywhere when the death row case put him on the front of every newspaper and outlet online. It didn’t help that he got divorced around the same time too, becoming a single father. It was in the wind that someone hoped Harvey’s recent failure would provide sympathy from the jury.

She had been on the West Coast then. It had spread through the law firms there like wildfire. She had been working with a law firm who had to let go one of their top clients for a scandal. Donna was there to soften the blow, to alleviate some of the pressures of firing said client. The man had been caught cheating on his wife and the wife was suing him for half of his earnings; Donna became the mediator and quickly left soon after.

Even her mother called to ask her if she had seen it. She had. Of course, she had. Who hadn’t seen that Harvey Specter, recently divorced NY attorney, won the death row appeal? It was everywhere.

“I’m hoping to talk to some of the other partners,” Donna said. “Get the temperature of the general feeling of this class action.”

“No one likes it,” Harvey replied. “You won’t hear anything different.”

“How many senior partners do you have?”

“Six.”

“Which means they are all on this floor.”

“You did your homework.”

With a quirked eyebrow, that would be considered suggestive, Donna responded, “I do like to be thorough.”

“That I remember.” 

Their banter had always been easy. This was different though. It had time attached to it, which made it that much more - not uncomfortable or uneasy - aged. Who they were then were definitely not who they were now. It didn’t change the fundamental fact that they were good together. 

“Well,” Donna said, standing and smoothing out her skirt. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow,” Harvey nodded, watching as the woman walked out of his office. 

It didn’t take long for Mike to waltz in, a file in his hand, and a cat ate the canary grin on his face. He dropped himself down into the same spot on the couch that Donna had just vacated and thrusted his hand out.

“So,” Mike simpered. “You want to tell what that was about and who _she_ is.” 

“That’s Donna Paulsen.” 

“As this says,” Mike said, holding up the file folder. “But you want to tell me why she had you folding like a house of cards?” 

“You want to mind your own business?” 

Mike got to his feet and let the personnel file drop onto Harvey’s desk. “I got that from Jessica. She said you might find it interesting to read.” 

“Why is that?” 

“It’ll give you a road map of where Donna Paulsen has been for the last ten years.” 

“How do you know it’s been ten?” 

“You don’t just jump the District Attorney ship and fall off the face of the planet,” Mike shrugged. “Not if you’re as good as she seems to be.” 

“She called you out on your skinny tie bullshit, didn’t she?” 

“How did you know that?” 

“Because it’s the truth.” Harvey shrugged, pushing the file aside. “It makes you look like a first year associate douche.” 

Mike blinked at him, his mouth dropping ever so slightly. There was no way Harvey heard that. He had come in at the end.

“She give you shit about me wearing different color shirts?” Harvey asked. 

“No, why?” 

“She will.” Harvey smirked. “Now go away before the kid comes back from lunch with Gretchen.” 

Harvey leaned back in his chair and eyed the file. He didn’t want to know where Donna had been for the last decade because he had heard the whispers. He had heard she had gotten engaged and then called it off. He had heard about her Dad having a heart attack and her parents moving to someplace warmer. Harvey also heard about her jaunt to London for a few months, helping an up and coming architect firm. 

Today was Monday, tomorrow would be Tuesday and Donna Paulsen would once again be in his life. 

Thankfully he heard Grace’s voice traveling down the hallway, or else he would have poured himself a drink and let his mind run rampant at what it meant for him. 

He didn’t know but he wanted to find out.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time and they both have secrets.

Grace did not want to go to school, and Harvey couldn’t blame her. Yet, when six-thirty rolled around and her nanny showed up to take her, she went. Harvey promised her burgers and fries, despite trying to get in line with her school’s healthy eating plan. There was no intention of working late, but with the class action on the horizon, there were no promises. He always tried to make it home before she was asleep.

Harvey had made it into the office before seven, which was a good start to his day. Ray had been waiting for him and got to the office in what seemed like record time. Harvey had been distracted because he was thinking about the fact that Jessica called him the night before to remind him about Donna and she had been on his mind that morning. So when Ray pulled up to the front of the building, it took Harvey a second to collect his thoughts.

As Harvey made it to the 50th floor, his mind wandered to the list of things he knew he was going to have to get done. He hoped Gretchen was in so he could ask her about his 2pm appointment. It probably wouldn’t take him long to regret it, but there would be no need for Donna to make appointments to see him if she needed to; he was going to have Gretchen let Donna in whenever she pleased. 

As he passed her new office, clear with her name on the door already, she was not in it. There were a couple of boxes, some furniture but that was it. Her desk had been set up, but beyond that, it looked like someone was moving out, not in. Harvey’s eyes landed on his assistant’s desk - Gretchen wasn’t in and made a mental note to ask about flowers for Donna later. Harvey turned into his own office and came to a stop, just inside the door.

The redhead who had taken up most of this thought process between leaving home and now was sitting in his chair. She was leaning back, with her feet propped up on the desk, her ankles crossed and all he saw were her legs. Donna was also wearing a knowing smirk, that used to drive him insane. Now it just took him by surprise at how comfortable she seemed to be. How right it looked to have her in his office.

“Donna,” Harvey said, greeting her. “What can I do for you?” 

She let her feet fall, vacating his chair in an impressive singular motion. She had a file in her hand as she came around his desk and he went behind it. She held it up between two fingers. Her eyes were bright and he knew whatever it was, he was not allowed to fight her on it. 

“Jessica is in a meeting for the next hour and she told me to have you handle it.” 

“What is it?” 

“My contract.” 

Harvey took the file from her and looked at the single page that explicitly dictated her terms. She already had her own office, her hours were reasonable, but he knew she would work late anyway. His eyes leveled on the price of her stay and it was then that he lifted his eyes from the paper to her. They were city employees then, not anymore, and she was asking for double her old salary. Nearly triple. 

Louis is the one who signs off on the budget,” Harvey said, handing the file back to her. “He’ll have to approve that.” 

“He already did.” 

She flipped open the file, turning the page, all without taking her eyes off of him. At the bottom was Jessica’s signature and Louis’. All that was missing was his. 

“You’re here for a month?” Harvey asked. 

“That’s what it says.” 

Harvey smirked and took the file from her. He flipped the page and quickly scribbled his name before handing it back to her. 

“Now that we got that out of the way,” Harvey said, leaning back in his chair. “What can I really do for you, Donna?” 

She smirked and shrugged. “I need access to the class action files.” 

“You can have them.” 

“All of them, Harvey,” Donna challenged, fully knowing she was going to get what Harvey decided. “You’ve got to let the skeleton’s out.” 

“You can’t have that.” 

“Harvey,” Donna sighed. “It’s important in this case.” 

“No it’s not.” 

“Harvey.” 

“Donna,” Harvey snapped. “Leave it alone. Okay?” 

“Fine,” she said, with a slight roll of her eyes. “You’re going to need to put a lock on your door or something. You can’t have random people coming and going from your office.” 

She wasn’t random and Harvey regretted telling Gretchen to give Donna an all-access-pass to his office. Even Gretchen challenged him on whether or not that was a good idea and while he said it wasn’t, it had to be done. He was the lead attorney in the lawsuit, he was going to be the face of the damn thing and if Donna needed to talk to him, he was going to let her. 

Yet, Harvey still managed to take the long way for everything.

He went in the opposite direction of her office whenever he had a chance. There was no way he was going to go by her office after snapping at her this morning. He had to apologize, he knew that, but the words were getting swallowed by everything else that was running through his head. Like how the last time he saw her was the morning of their breakup. Or that the last time he slept with her, he knew what he wanted. 

It was late in the afternoon when Mike found Harvey in his office, his face in a pile of paperwork with his computer open. The younger lawyer dropped down in a chair opposite Harvey and sighed. 

“Donna seems to be on top of stuff.” 

“What?” 

“Donna,” Mike said. “Came by asking for cases.” 

“Did you give them to her?” 

“Was I not supposed to?” 

Harvey sighed and rubbed his temple. He had been hearing Christmas music all day and he swore it was coming from his computer, but nothing was playing. It wasn’t Gretchen either, because her playlist wasn’t due for another few days. It had been around lunch when he chalked it up to the music from the mall still bouncing around in his mind.

“Which ones did you give her?” 

“All of them?” 

“Even -” 

“Did I say I wanted you to kick my ass?” Mike asked. “I didn’t give her that one.” 

“Good.” Harvey nodded. “Then you did good.” 

Harvey lapsed into silence, once again looking over the file he had in his hand. It was then that he heard the gentle rattle of drums. His head snapped up, his gaze falling on Mike who was focused on his own file. Feeling the heat of Harvey’s gaze, the young lawyer looked up, his brow stitched in confusion.

“What?” 

“Do you hear the music?” 

“It’s Donna,” Mike supplied. “She’s got music on in her office.” 

Harvey knew that the walls in this place were thin, but he had been hearing the same playlist for hours and he for sure thought he was starting to go crazy.

“She’s been playing it for hours.” 

“Yeah,” Mike nodded. “It’s actually kind of nice.” 

Harvey rose from his seat and fixed the button. He was going to go in there and ask Donna to turn the music down, or off, but his step stuttered at the sight of Grace standing on the other side of Donna’s desk. She had her hands filled with a small box, giggling at whatever was inside. 

“Grace,” Harvey said, his voice tinged with surprise. 

He checked his watch. It was a quarter after four and he winced. School was out and he was supposed to have been waiting for her in the lobby. 

Shit. 

“Hi Daddy,” Grace said, with a smile, her fingers clutching the box with a mighty grip.

“What do you have there?” 

He still didn’t look at Donna who was poised behind her desk. 

“Miss Jenny let me buy a music box from the school sale,” Grace explained, holding up the box. “I was showing Miss Donna.” 

“Miss Donna is busy, Gracie,” Harvey said, warning in his tone. 

“Grace and I met in the lobby,” Donna supplied, gaining Harvey’s attention. “Jenny was running late for something and I told her I’d bring her up.” 

Harvey raised a challenging eyebrow at Donna, who tore her attention away and settled it back on Grace. Jenny was a great nanny and yes, anyone in this building was safe, including Donna. But, Donna for all intent and purposes, was a stranger. And Grace knew Harvey’s rule about strangers. 

“Don’t be mad at Miss Donna, Daddy,” Grace simpered. “She knows Sammy.” 

Sam was the Security Guard in the lobby and he was friendly. Greeted everyone who passed by, including Grace. He was the one who gave the girl the nickname, Gracie. 

“You know Sam?” Harvey asked. 

“Oh yeah,” Donna puffed. “Sam and I go way back.” 

It caused Grace to giggle and Harvey deflated a little. In the near six years that Harvey had been with Jessica, in this building, he hadn’t seen Donna come or go. Not that he was actively looking for her, because well, she was a world traveler. But, his interest was piqued at the idea that she had been in this building once before. 

“Grace,” Harvey said, putting his hand on the girl’s head, his fingers brushing her dark curls. “Why don’t you go get settled in my office. Maybe start on your homework.” 

“I don’t have any,” she said immediately. “I did it in the car with Ray.” 

“Good,” Harvey nodded. “Then get your workbook out and you can show me all the stuff you did with Ray, after I talk with Miss Donna.” 

“Okay!” 

Just like that, the girl bounced out of Donna’s office, the music box in one hand and her backpack in the other. Donna was smiling softly up at Harvey who had a mixed expression on his face. 

“Hey,” Donna said, breaking the silence. “Sorry about earlier. I thought - the file - forget about it.” 

“It’s fine,” Harvey said, shaking his head. “I was going to come in here and apologize for being an ass.” 

“You?” Donna simpered. “Apologizing?” 

“Don’t push it.” 

Donna laughed and shook her head. There was still a hint of old Harvey in the man who stood before her. The quick witted unguarded and smug lawyer who could run the world. Now, that same man was dressed the same, but had the tired lines around his eyes that came from running the world as a single father. He had more on his plate than Donna thought fair, but he seemed to be handling it okay. 

“Listen, Harvey,” Donna said, her voice turning serious. “Grace is a great kid and I know I’m going to be around for a bit, but if you don’t want her in my office, it’s okay.” 

“No,” Harvey denied. “It’s okay. I just - I forgot I was supposed to meet her in the lobby.” 

“That the first time?” 

Harvey shook his head. 

“Won’t be the last time, either,” Donna said. 

Harvey let the silence fall between them and that was when the music filtered from the speakers. A rendition of Silver Bells on a violin. Soft and soothing. Harvey tightened his grip on the back of the visitor’s chair and took a deep breath. 

“The music,” Harvey started. “It’s nice.” 

Donna smirked and nodded. “Thanks.” 

“Donna I -” 

“Harvey,” she said. “It’s fine. It’s been a long time.” 

He took another deep breath and thought back to the last time he saw her. Really saw her and got to look at her. To drink her in. It had been them parting ways at the diner. When he should have asked her out instead of saying goodbye.

“Do you want to go grab drinks sometime this week?” Harvey asked. “Maybe tomorrow?” 

Donna laughed. “Sure.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Donna shrugged. “It’ll be nice.” 

Nice. She was nice. She looked nice. He wanted to be nice. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Harvey nodded and turned, turning the corner to enter his own office.

It shouldn’t have surprised him to find Jessica in his office, sitting on the couch and curled over working on homework with Grace. She seemed to furiously color something and when she stopped Jessica pointed to another part of the page, to which Grace attacked with her crayons. At the sight of Harvey, Jessica smoothed Grace’s hair back and stood. 

“How is Donna?” Jessica asked Harvey with a smirk on her lips. “Grace sold you out.” 

Harvey narrowed his gaze at his daughter, earning a smile from Jessica. “She’s fine.” 

Jessica crossed her arms and tilted her head at her partner. She could remember the day when Harvey came and asked to bring Donna with him just as clearly as the day Harvey came in without her. His excuse was he was an associate, wanting to be on the same playing field as everyone else, which Jessica knew was bullshit. Jessica had asked around and found that the former assistant had found new employment. And when Jessica caught wind of this potential disaster of a merger, which she knew was going to be damaging to someone in this firm, she called a friend.

It had been a favor that was owed to her anyway.

“She asked for the files,” Jessica said.

“She did.” 

“All of them?” 

“Yes,” Harvey said, looking up at Jessica. “I told her she could have them.” 

“Except one.” 

Harvey narrowed his eyes this time at his friend, boss, partner, the godmother of his child, and raised an eyebrow briefly. 

“Yes.” 

“You may want to give it to her,” Jessica warned. “She’s going to need it.” 

“No.” Harvey said, dropping into his chair. “Not going to happen.” 

Jessica planted her hands on Harvey’s desk and leaned in. This man was just as stubborn as the day she met him. When he was smug as all hell the day he learned he got into Harvard. When she offered him a job and told him to go work for the District Attorney. The day he found out he was going to be a father. 

Smug, arrogant, and prideful. Three of his most deadly flaws.

“She’s coming to New York,” Jessica said, her voice low. “They’re going to depose her.” 

“For what?” 

“Attack your character.” Jessica shrugged. “Paint the picture of you being a distracted father, arrogant partner, I can go on.” 

“She wasn’t here for -” Harvey started. “She made sure there is no trace of her ever being married to me. I have a copy of the birth certificate that says Grace has no mother.” 

“I know.” 

“She made sure she was no longer part of our lives.” 

“I know that too.” Jessica said. “They’re coming after your license Harvey. They’re not going to be kind. And if that file is the most destructive thing - then yeah. You should let Donna see it.” 

“There’s a lot in there.” 

“She’s a big girl,” Jessica straightened. “I think she can handle it.” 

The thing when he got divorced was to sweep it all under the rug. He was fine with being divorced because he probably shouldn’t have gotten married to Scottie anyway. It was when she filed to give up her rights as a parent. She had a job waiting for her in London and it was a life altering move. Harvey had been equally as surprised when he went to court and the judge granted the change. 

Grace had been a year and a half then. Whatever memory Grace had, if she had it, was never asked about. If Scottie was coming to town and to the firm, then the two of them would probably cross paths. 

“I’ll give it to her tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?” Jessica simpered. “Moving fast, are we?” 

“We’re going for drinks,” Harvey sighed, rolling his eyes. “But thanks for volunteering to babysit. I was going to have her go with Rachel.” 

“I want Auntie Jess!” Grace piped up from the couch.

Harvey grinned at his friend who looked suddenly unpleased. Normally it would bother him, maybe even worry that she would get vengeance, but for this - he knew it held no heat. She liked being with Grace. Grace liked Jessica. It was a win in Harvey’s book.

“Let me know what time.” 

With that Jessica turned on her heel and walked out of the office. Harvey took a deep breath, turning in his chair to look out the window. He bit at his thumb nail which had always been a bad habit. He had done it as a kid when he was nervous about a test and then as an adult when his anxiety kicked in. The thought of Donna and Scottie in the same building set his nerves on fire. He could still hear Scottie’s accusation ringing in his ears the night she left.

The thought of him losing his license ate away at him and kept him up at night. It was why, lately anyway, Grace would find him on the couch instead of in bed. With Donna here, managing things so Jessica could focus on another angle, he hoped he could focus more on protecting Grace. He didn’t care if protecting Grace meant handing over his license for the rest of his life - he would do it. No question.

There were other things he’d hand over his license for, with no question. He wasn’t ready to talk about that though. At least not on Donna’s first day.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna had never seen Harvey nervous and it was surprising that he was that way now.

The thing about being a parent Harvey learned, when Grace started school, was that his job came second. Anything related to his job would never measure up to what was demanded of him when it came to Grace and her education. It had been the second week of Kindergarten, which was about sixty days ago now, when he was called from the school nurse, saying Grace had spiked a fever. He had excused himself from the meeting, apologized to Jessica and ran. When Louis jumped down his throat three days later, complaining that Harvey took time off with no warning, Harvey jumped higher and put the man in his place.

He put the entire office in their place, really, unintentionally. It had meant to be for Louis and Louis only, but sound travels in the building. It had been then that Jessica gave him access to bring Grace after school. At the beginning, when she was little and less mobile, he brought her a lot. Gretchen watched her then, but now, she was old enough to be alone in his office, under Gretchen’s gaze.

With Grace being home for a week and around in the office, Harvey had become slightly accustomed to it. He was also grateful that other parents took Grace in during the day, letting their kids have playdates. It was why he was out of the office for the morning and a better part of the afternoon - he was being super Dad and helping with a large art project that the class was going to have for the teacher. Handprints were going to be created into balloons and another parent was going to piece it all together as a way to say ‘Thank You’.

Jessica had warned Harvey the night before he got the email for sign ups and the first open slot, he filled. Grace’s school asked that all parents sign up for a set amount of hours in the classroom. Harvey tried to do that today and with Grace on his heels just after lunch, he signed her out early. With a meeting uptown, he dropped her off in Jessica’s office and went right back out.

Another part of hanging out for most of the day with Grace and taking her out of school early was because he was going to be late tonight. It was a blessing that Jessica offered to take Grace home from work, to his apartment. Grace liked the idea of hanging out with Jessica. They usually got into some mischief that resulted in a box of cookies or pastries and art materials wedged under and in the couch somehow. Other times it ended with a stack of books on his kitchen counter.

Regardless, he still felt bad that he was leaving Grace for who knew how long. Lost in thought as he moved through the lobby, he missed Donna. It wasn’t until he was pushing the button to go up the elevator that her red hair caught his attention outside.

“Sir?” someone asked. “Are you coming?”

“No,” Harvey said, shaking his head. “Sorry.”

He moved back through the lobby to go after Donna. He remembered then that he had texted her about being out of the office for most of the day and he’d meet her in the lobby. He jogged after her, stepping out onto the sidewalk.

“Donna!”

His voice was louder than he expected it to be. Along with Donna, he caught a couple other people’s attention as well, which was not his intention. He waved apologetically, with a small smile on his lips at the other people as he stepped up to her.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Donna laughed. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Harvey nodded. “Busy day.”

“A two drink night?”

“Maybe more,” Harvey shrugged. “Spent quite a lot of time with five year olds. I’m sure I’ve got paint somewhere under my nails.”

He showed off his hands, holding them up for inspection. Donna laughed and shook her head.

“Come on,” Donna said, throwing up her hand.

Harvey took it out of instinct and let it go when he pulled it down. He shoved his hand in his pocket and gave her a small smile with a shrug. Another key thing he did when he was nervous. And yes, she made him nervous then and made him nervous now.

“I’ve got Ray,” Harvey shrugged. “He should - he’s right there.”

Harvey pointed down the street a bit and nodded in the direction of the car.

Donna had given Ray the directions to the bar she deemed a favorite. It was a small hole in the wall place and was quiet. Dark and spacious. Tables were lit with candles and jazz music filtered through the space. Immediately, Harvey felt significantly better at the sound of the trumpets gently blatting.

A young woman led them to a table and Donna slipped her coat off, hooking it on the back of her chair. Harvey did the same and sat down across from her. It wasn’t long before another young woman brought two glasses of water and took their order.

“Macallen eighteen please,” Donna said, taking Harvey by pleasant surprise. “Two of them.”

It had been their first shared drink at the District Attorney’s office and it was the drink he ordered when they met.

“So,” Harvey said, leaning back in his chair.

“So.”

Her lips curled at the corner in a small smile. Donna propped her chin on her folded hands and let her elbows rest against the edge of the table.

Donna had spent most of her day looking over the different cases that had been marked. She had a series of things she wanted to ask Harvey about, but didn’t have a chance during the day. She didn’t know if she wanted to do that now. She hadn’t found anything interesting that could help, so she figured staying away from it was a smarter idea.

She wanted this to be good. She wanted this to be easy. They weren’t what they once were and the flow of conversation wasn’t what it used to be. Despite them falling into banter easily enough.

“I have something for you,” Harvey said. “I don’t have it. It’s back at the office. I didn’t have time to grab it.”

“If this is about work, Harvey,” Donna tried.

“It is,” Harvey nodded. “I talked to Jessica yesterday. She wants me to give you the file.”

“I told you yesterday, it’s fine.” Donna quickly said, before looking up at the waitress bringing them their drinks. “Thank you.”

“Thanks,” Harvey said, before turning his attention back to Donna. “I know, but, Scottie’s coming to town.”

“I know.”

“And she’s - wait. You know?”

“Jessica told me,” Donna nodded. “On my way out.”

“Of course she did,” Harvey hissed, taking a drink of his whiskey. “I asked her to keep it to herself.”

“When was he last time she saw Grace?”

“Four and a half years ago.” Harvey grumbled. “The morning of - the morning she gave up her rights.”

Donna took a sip of her drink and let it hit the table with a thud. Harvey’s divorce was public. Too public, if she had her opinion. It took up a space in the paper for nearly three months and again for another three weeks when it was announced she was becoming a Senior Partner at a prestigious London law firm. That had been the official story as to why they were divorced. Both had deemed long distance relationships weren’t feasible in their line of work. And it wasn’t fair to the baby.

There had been whispers that Dana had given up her rights, but Donna never asked. Nor did she really want to know. It wasn’t her life anymore to know or to frankly care. Not until now. And it wasn’t that she needed the file that would solve all of this for her, it was just that - this had been a part of Harvey’s life that made him vulnerable.

Grace and everything related to Grace made him vulnerable.

“Tell me about her,” Donna said gently.

“Grace?”

Donna nodded. She was interested. In the little bit that Grace and Donna interacted, Donna saw the spark that was Harvey within the girl. The fire in her eyes as she put crayon or pencil to paper. The know it all tone as she explained her art project to Jessica. It had been an afternoon that had many associates and partners walking by Jessica’s office, trying to see Harvey’s kid.

Eventually Grace did end up in Donna’s office again, to listen to the music, but that was towards the end of the night and Jessica was nearby.

“She’s a pistol,” Harvey laughed. “Hates waking up. Hates doing anything productive before the sun, but once there is light in the apartment, it’s like I have a new kid.”

“Doing anything before the sun comes up is awful,” Donna agreed. “She’s a smart kid.”

“One of the highest in her class,” Harvey nodded. “She’s in a higher reading level.”

“That’s good,” Donna nodded. “She’s got smart parents.”

It was already a slip of the tongue and she hid her wince in the sip of her whiskey. Jessica had warned her, earlier in the day, to tread carefully when it came to Scottie. He didn’t like talking about it and he didn’t like listening to people talk about it.

“She’s going to be a looker,” Harvey admitted. “She’s already talking about the boys in her class as if she idolizes them.”

“She probably does,” Donna said seriously, before breaking into a light laugh at Harvey looking dumbfounded. “Easy Papa Bear. I’d be more worried about the girls.”

“What?”

“Girls can be very territorial. Claim things that aren’t true.”

Harvey let the comment linger, taking it at face value and then it clicked. He took a drink of his whiskey and finished it off in a single throw. He let the liquid burn down his throat, parting his lips for a quick intake of breath before looking at Donna again.

“Jessica gave you the file.”

Donna took the last of her drink too and set her cup next to his. She nodded.

“On my way out,” Donna said. “It’s on my desk. I don’t have to read it.”

“I just told you you can.”

“And yesterday you were ready to blow smoke over it,” Donna pointed out. “I don’t have to read whatever is in - “

“She divorced me,” Harvey said. “That’s what the file is. It was an extramarital difference.”

This moment he realized, was much like the moment he told her about his mother. How quiet she was and how she just listened. There was no judgement, there was no animosity towards his mother or him for his choice of leaving. She was understanding and that had surprised him then. Her quietness now surprised him too.

“Was she having an affair?”

“She was too busy to have an affair,” Harvey remarked. “She wanted out and that was the only way she knew how.”

“They’ll use her,” Donna said, sadly. “They’ll use her to get to you.”

“That’s what Jessica said.”

“So I heard,” Donna smirked. “You should be out of the office more, gives me a chance to gossip.”

“If you want someone to gossip to, that would be Mike,” Harvey mentioned. “Unless he’s busy flirting with Rachel.”

“Whom I met today,” Donna nodded. “She’s wonderful.”

“Also sleeping with Mike.”

“I know.”

“How ?”

They answered at the same time and they both smiled. She was Donna. She knew everything.

His phone pinged from inside his pocket and he gave Donna a small apologetic smile. It was a message from Jessica with a picture of Grace in a bakers hat and apron. Harvey smiled and turned his phone around to show Donna. He didn’t want to seem like an asshole who worked during - whatever this was.

He also didn’t know what this was, so him checking his phone gave him a second to let his thoughts settle.

“Jessica is offering to spend the night,” Harvey laughed. “In case I find myself not wanting to go home.”

“Do you?” Donna asked. “Not want to go home?”

Maybe it was her tone that had him texting Jessica back in a fury, telling her he’d let her know. That they were only on round one of drinks. That she could help herself to whatever she wanted in his liquor once Grace went to sleep. He wanted his mind busy on anything but Donna’s offer. Because no. He did not want to go home if she was inviting him in.

“What exactly are you offering?”

Putting the ball in her court usually made her blush, like it was doing now. Harvey mentally awarded himself a point as he watched it creep up her neck.

“Walk me home,” Donna said. “I’m four blocks away.”

Harvey nodded and paid for their bill. He tossed a ten dollar bill on the table and slipped into his coat. There was no rush, but the adrenaline was surging through him like he was a teenager. He was willing to let Jessica crash in his bed so he could spend the night with Donna in whatever way she’d let him. If they sat in Central Park all night because that was what she wanted, then he’d do it.

Of course, they’d catch pneumonia, but it would be worth it.

Their breath turned into smoke as they made their way to her building. She was laughing about something from the DA’s office and he realized he had missed that sound. He had missed her really. Yet, when they got to her front stoop he couldn’t pull himself away. He couldn’t rationalize a real reason to leave her.

It would be incredibly easy to think what his life would have been like if Donna had stayed. If she had come with him to work for Jessica. He wanted to know if they would have lasted, if they dated and worked together. His drive to be a named partner wasn’t new then and even with his name on the wall now, Harvey still wanted more. Then and now, he didn’t know what.

“This is me,” Donna said with a sheepish smile. “I had a good time, Harvey.”

“Me too,” he nodded with a small smile. “It was nice to get out.”

Donna nodded.

He fidgeted with his hands, slipping them in and out of his pockets. Harvey had to get home to Grace, tuck her in for real. He knew Jessica would try, but the girl would find a way to stay up until her little body said no more and she fell asleep at her desk. Or on the floor next to her doll house. Anywhere that wasn’t her bed.

“Do you want to come up?” Donna asked. “Have another drink.”

“I do,” Harvey said.

When Donna moved, turning to her front door, her keys in hand, he grabbed her by the wrist. Not tonight. He wasn’t going up tonight. He didn’t trust himself to be there in the morning if he went to bed with her. He didn’t want to do that to her.

She didn’t deserve it.  
“I’ve got to get back to Grace,” Harvey said, his voice just above a whisper.

“Harvey.”

“I want to do this right this time,” Harvey said, honestly. “If I’m going to - if we’re - this was a good first step.”

“You’re nervous.”

Donna had never, in the two years they were together at the DA’s office, she had never seen him like this. She looked up and saw the hesitation in his eyes. Another look she had never seen. It was also so sure and if there was ever a hint of doubt, there was never hesitation. This was new for him.

She reached out and pressed her hand to his chest. She smiled up at him, leaning into him without pressing her body against his.

“See you tomorrow,” she said, leaning up and pressing her lips to his cheek.

It was brief and a brush, but still a kiss. She squeezed the bit of fingers she could take hold of and pulled back completely.

He stood there and waited until she was in the building. The last look Harvey got of her, was a smile, beaming and honest before she walked into her own elevator.

Harvey carried his own smile almost across town as he made his way home. He had hailed a cab and was lost in thought the entire way. The smile was still on his lips as he pushed his apartment door open and as he leveled a look at Jessica who was sitting and waiting for him on the couch.

“You look happy.”

“I had a good time.”

“How happy?”

Harvey eyed the hallway that led to Grace’s bedroom and then the counter which was cleaned and void of any signs of baking. Jessica made her way to the counter and handed him a sheet of paper.

He eyed the letter head and raised an eyebrow at Jessica.

“What is this?”

“Read it.”

“It’s a Christmas list.”

“That belongs to Grace,” Jessica said. “She told me about her trip to the mall and I told her to write down whatever she wanted.”

“She’s not getting a panther.”

“That’s what you think,” Jessica smirked. “She was dancing around in her room about five minutes ago.”

“I’ll go settle her down. Thanks again, Jessica.”

Jessica hummed her welcome and slipped out of the apartment. Harvey let the silence linger, before he made his way to Grace’s bedroom. He knocked on it twice before opening the door.

Blankets were being pulled over a little head, eyes were squished shut and Harvey had to laugh at the sight. So instead, Harvey sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair back and brushing his thumb across her cheek.

He was trying to ignore the fact that most of this kid’s wish list had a lot of things he wouldn’t be able to get her. Like a boat. Or a car. But as he watched Grace fake sleep, his mind worked to figure out how he could check most of these boxes off her list.

“Night, Gracie,” Harvey whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

He smirked as the girl re-adjusted herself in bed, just as he was closing the door.

Harvey shed his clothes as if they were layers of the day. His shoes were kicked off in the direction of his closet. His socks were stripped off and tossed away. The rest of his clothes were put into the hamper for laundry and standing at his bathroom sink in his t-shirt and boxers, he felt the day weighing on him. He felt the last few months in his shoulders.

Before crawling into bed, he typed out a message. He set his phone down on the bedside table expecting it to remain silent. Except, just as he closed his eyes, having taken a deep breath, he exhaled as he pushed himself up to grab it.

_Good to know. See you tomorrow._

Harvey smiled at the response and set his phone aside. Another deep breath in and let his body melt into his bed on the exhale.

As his body shut down, his mind swirled around the idea of Donna and Grace. The two things in life that would and could make him happy.

It was the perfect equation that would result in restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the love! Let me know what you think! See you tomorrow!


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow was like little lights when it fell, catching the light just right.

As a baby, everyone told Harvey that Grace had his eyes. Sure, maybe, in shape, but the deep brown was not him. The way, as she got older, she learned how to widen her gaze and turn them into rounded and pleading orbs, became amusing. Especially when she tried to get him to fold to her whims, but he was catching on. The rest of the population had yet to. 

It was how he ended up in the middle of Central Park with Grace and Donna. Grace who had declared she wanted to go to the park after school and play in the snow. Harvey had agreed to it, but when she pulled the puppy dog look on Donna, he knew they weren’t going to be gone for an hour or two. It was going to be longer than that. They were half way around the park and Harvey still couldn’t figure out if Donna got played or she was playing along. 

The morning had been contentious with Jessica calling a partner meeting to formally introduce Donna. It wasn’t a disaster but there had been one or two partners who didn’t want her there. They didn’t understand what was the cause for her arrival. With Jessica trying to brush it under the rug, that hadn’t gone over well. With her foot firmly planted, Jessica offered the partners the door and they cowered.

So, the trip to the park may have been a good idea. Harvey had heard there had been pushback on Donna getting files from other partners. She hadn’t been here for long, so that wasn’t exactly surprising, but the whispers were loud and the jabs were far from innocent. Maybe Grace had picked up on it or she just wanted to go to the park because her friends had gone, but he was enjoying the trip. Even more so when his shoulders bumped with Donna’s and he caught the hint of a smile threatening to bloom. 

Grace had asked him where he had been and Harvey had been honest. The girl had lit up at the admission and didn’t seem bothered by it. Obviously if she had invited Donna out with them. The one hope that Harvey had was that Grace wasn’t getting any bigger ideas. He had been warned that kids created a fantasy idea and Harvey didn’t want that to be shattered. 

“She has a lot of energy,” Donna laughed, nodding to Grace who was bouncing up ahead of them. 

“Imagine when she starts drinking coffee,” Harvey quipped. “Or anything with sugar in it.” 

“She doesn’t drink soda?” 

“Doesn’t like the bubbles.” 

Donna nodded and let her gaze fall on the girl. As Grace bounced, so did her curls. Donna shook her head and smirked as she felt the brush of fingers against her hand. She rotated her wrist and let her palm come into contact with Harvey’s fingers. It was the third brush, when she finally took hold of his fingers in a light grip. 

She let the grip hold until they played with different grips. It was almost comical at how they couldn’t decide on what worked. Her hand over his didn’t work. Neither did his hand over hers. For a second their hands parted until he weaved his fingers in with hers. 

That didn’t last long either. They had made it a small way before Grace turned to see if she had been followed. Like they had been burned, they loosened their grip and when Grace turned back around to continue down the lane, Harvey sought her fingers out again. He came up empty, brushing her coat instead of her hands. She had put her hands in her pockets.

He couldn’t have been surprised. Everything was still so new and while he could have woken up with her this morning, he was saving it for another. He was being honest when he said he wanted it to be right. He wanted as much time with her as he could have in the short three and a half weeks they had together now. 

“Daddy look!” Grace exclaimed, taking off towards a group of kids who were playing in piles of snow. 

Another thing about Grace was her energy. It was unmatched. Her teachers never said anything about it during class, but she was always playing something as soon as her feet hit the blacktop steps away from the classroom door. Running around the jungle gym, or kicking the soccer ball with her friends. She always had somewhere to go and something to do. 

It was electric, her energy. And contagious.

Grace found herself in a pile of snow, her smile wide and her eyes bright. She had snow in her hands, throwing it up in the air and Harvey watched as it rained down on her. Other kids nearby had balls of snow in their hands, throwing them at each other. Donna stood close to him again, her hands still in her pockets, granting him the visual of her cheeks tinted in a faint rose color from the cold. 

The tops of the trees warned of a slight breeze. And Harvey knew they’d have to leave soon. 

“Daddy catch!” 

Grace threw a snowball at him and he caught it. The girl erupted into laughter as the ball fell apart in his hands. She threw another and it did the same thing. Grace’s laughter traveled, but no one seemed to mind. Then Harvey risked a look to Donna who was smiling. 

“Donna catch,” Harvey called, throwing a snowball at her. 

Her timing was slow and it caught her at an angle. Her hands hadn’t come up quick enough. Part of the ball dissolved down the sleeve of her coat. She gasped at the cold and glared at Harvey. 

“Don’t even,” she warned with a single finger, stepping back from Harvey who had loaded himself with another soft ball. 

“What if I -” Harvey started, reaching for her and grabbing her around the waist.

It was too much for the public, he knew. He didn’t care. Harvey was also aware his daughter was right there too, but her attention for the snow was taking precedence over everything else. So when he tightened his arm around Donna’s waist and lifted the snow ball he had two options. Kiss her out in the open or drop the snowball down the back of her jacket. 

“I swear to god, Harvey,” Donna warned. 

“Give me your worst.” 

It was a challenge she didn’t have time to retort to because his phone rang. He then had two new options. Let Donna go or let the snow ball go. He reached into his pocket with his free hand, having heard the snowball make a quiet thud on the ground. 

“Yeah?” Harvey snapped into his phone. 

Donna was a good judge of character. She was also, as Big Bertha once remarked, as the Harvey whisperer. She knew when Harvey was frustrated or upset, gloating and elated. She also knew the look of being surprised and not in the good way. His eyes would darken, a thin line would form on his lips and his brow would knit together ever so slightly. 

It bothered her that of all things to change, that was not one of them.

“Yeah,” Harvey said. “I’ll tell her.” 

On a beat of silence, Donna reached out. Pressing her fingers into anything of him she could touch. 

“Damnit Jessica, I told her I’d tell her.” 

He jammed his thumb into his phone, hanging it up. He turned over his shoulder and caught Grace’s attention. They had to go back to the office quickly.

“Why?” Grace asked, taking Harvey’s outstretched hand. 

“I have to get back to work.” 

Before Donna could ask what happened, her own phone rang. She shook her head at Harvey’s questioning look and she distanced herself from them. 

Harvey shrugged his shoulder at Grace and they made their way to the waiting and idle car. 

Donna had talked quietly for most of their car ride back to the firm. He had picked up bits and pieces of the conversation while Grace talked about the art project she had missed at school. All Grace needed was a plain white piece of paper, which they had at home, so she could recreate it with her gigantic box of crayons. What the project was, Harvey didn’t get. He was too busy focusing on Donna’s hushed - ‘He’s not going to like that.’ 

Grace continued on about how she learned the snow would affect the garden they had at school. That her gardening teacher said cold affects some plants but not others. That some plants like the cold and they grow really big because of the cold. It should have made him nervous that Donna had yet to say anything and had her nose in her phone. It should have made him angry that she knew what he was about to walk into and chose to say nothing. 

As the elevator bell rung, alerting them to their destination, Donna looked up. She gave him a small smile that he could only figure was her apology. She chose then to speak.

“I’ll take Grace to your office, you need to go to the conference room.” 

“What is - “ 

“Just go to the conference room, Harvey,” Donna said as gently as she could order him.

It reminded him of the morning she told him about Cameron Dennis. The shady dealing she had come across that didn’t add up. It was the same tone, same inflection of his name. That worried him. It nagged at him as he did as she told and came to a room full with the partners again. Louis was standing at Jessica’s side.

“Good we can get started,” Simpson, one of the partners who Jessica was trying to find a reason to fire, commented. 

“We can,” Jessica nodded. “It has come to my attention, that the three other firms we were going to announce as partners for an upcoming class action has decided to append their agreement.” 

“What?” Harvey exclaimed. 

“It’s financially better,” Louis said. “We would have more - “ 

“Louis,” Jessica warned. “That’s all everybody.” 

The room emptied out and Harvey spun on his heel, leaving too. He knew Jessica was behind him and if Jessica was behind him that meant Louis was too. As he stormed towards his office, he hoped Grace was not there. He hoped that he had an empty office to lay into both of them.

And he got his wish. As soon as he stepped foot far enough into his office, he turned around. Jessica had a hand up, silencing any sort of retort. She knew he would be angry. There was no way she could possibly thing he’d go down without a fight.

“They called me this morning,” Jessica explained. “After the meeting this morning.” 

“What the hell?” 

“They found out why we want them,” Jessica went on. “They had someone - they found the lawsuit and the new evidence.” 

“There’s new - “ Harvey started and stopped. “I’m not giving them my job.” 

“It might not matter at the end of this,” Jessica remarked. “We might be filling out job applications together.” 

Harvey leveled her a look. A long time ago Harvey told Jessica he’d leave if she was gone. He’d follow her to whatever firm she worked at and be her number two there. That had been before Grace and establishing his life here in New York. 

_ Shit _ . 

“What are you doing here?” Harvey asked, turning on Louis. 

“Not having the other firms saves us money.” 

“Do you think I give a shit about the money, Louis?” Harvey asked. “No amount of money is going to save my job.” 

“They’ll ask for a settlement,” Louis went on. “Without the other firms we can afford to do that.” 

“I’m not settling.” 

It meant losing a lot more than just his license. 

“Harvey.” 

“Did you not hear me?” Harvey snapped. “I’m not settling!” 

His voice was raised and he was in Louis’ face. What he didn’t expect was to watch the other man’s eyes dart back and forth between him and his doorway. Harvey’s doorway, which currently held Grace and Donna. 

Grace who had tears in her eyes. Her cheeks were red. She turned and left. 

Harvey stepped away from Louis, intending to go in search for Grace. To apologize. Donna raised her hand and shook her head. 

“You are going to have court on Monday,” Donna said. “I would take this time to figure out your strategy.” 

“Donna.” Harvey said, stepping up to her. 

“I’ve got her,” Donna nodded. “You fix whatever the hell this is.” 

She pointed to the mess he created behind him. He nodded and she left. 

Harvey had always been difficult. His ego sometimes was too big and he let it get the better of him. She learned early on in their time at the DA’s office to keep a small emergency kit in her desk in the event he came back with a shiner or busted lip. He valued loyalty above everyone else and Louis wanting to settle sounded unreasonable in his head. It sounded like they were quitting. 

It shouldn’t have surprised her to find Grace curled up on her couch. This little girl was another one who valued loyalty. Her Dad being mad at someone Grace liked was hard. It had been the raised voices that had Grace leaving Donna’s office in the first place.

“Daddy wasn’t very nice,” Grace said, crossing her arms and tucking her chin against her chest. 

“No he wasn’t,” Donna agreed. 

She was surprised he didn’t take a swing at Louis, but that may be the old Harvey. New Harvey may know how to use his words. Although, the quick to temper made her think that a good part of old Harvey was still in there. 

“But your Dad is just scared.” Donna tells her. “The other people were supposed to help him save his job.” 

“Because of the man?” Grace asked. “The one Daddy made go away.” 

“Yeah,” Donna nodded. 

Donna liked to think Harvey had enough brains inside that head of his to know that talking to Grace about work was not the smartest thing to do. With that idea in mind, she was going to have to warn him about talking about work period if Grace was within earshot. 

“So,” Grace started, stopping to bite her bottom lip, much like Harvey used to do. “Why are they leaving?” 

“I don’t know. But it’s my job to find out.” 

It would be an hour or so before Donna lifted her head from her desk and paperwork at the sound of knuckles rapping against her door. Harvey stood with a look of defeat in his eyes. She set her pen down and closed her screen. She eyed the couch, which held a sleeping Grace. The little girl gave into the adventure of the day not too long ago. 

Donna told her about growing up surrounded by snow. That just before it snowed was her favorite part. It was cold enough that the water would freeze, but the light would catch it just right so it looked like stars were falling instead. Grace seemed to like that. 

“How did it go?” Donna asked. 

“Jessica is going to figure out a price,” Harvey said, dropping down into the chair opposite her. “If it’s reasonable and it doesn’t involve handing over my license, then we’ll pay it.” 

“Can the firm afford it?” 

Harvey shrugged. “Jessica said the money doesn’t matter.” 

Silence took over long enough for Donna to take him in. He was exhausted. She saw it in the crinkle around his eyes. The way his shoulders were dropped in his suit. His voice wavered, which wasn’t necessarily a sign of exhaustion but maybe a sign of surrender. 

She wasn’t going to hand him the white flag, but she was beginning to realize maybe she wasn’t going to have to. He had it tucked away in his jacket pocket, waiting for the moment to pull it out and give in. Another sign of his change. The Harvey she knew made other people give up and give in. 

“Come with me,” he said, nodding outside. 

With a raise eyebrow, Donna did as she was told. She tossed a glance at the sleeping kid on her shoulder before stepping out into the hallway. Harvey was staying close to her office, but far enough that his gaze was still able to find his sleeping daughter. 

“I want you to come over tomorrow,” Harvey said. “Have dinner with me and Grace.” 

“Harvey I don’t think - “ 

“This might be all over tomorrow.” 

“And if it is, my contract goes from four weeks to three weeks,” Donna pointed out. “I’ll leave after Christmas instead of New Years.” 

“Or at all,” Harvey muttered. 

Donna gave him a sad, but pleading look. They had not defined what was happening. She knew he wanted to date her, to take her to bed, to do all the things they should have but didn’t. She saw the fight in him to touch her, to kiss her and she was going to let him make those choices. If it was up to her, there wouldn’t have been a ten year gap. 

“I’m just asking you to dinner, Donna.” 

“Tomorrow,” Donna nodded. “It’ll be nice.” 

Harvey shook his head and let her go. He watched as she slipped into her office and he waited to do the same. 

“Fish or chicken?” 

Donna raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. “Why do I feel like this is a trick question?” 

“Because I’m going to make fish or chicken tomorrow and I want to know which one you’ll eat.” 

“Either one,” Donna said, shrugging a shoulder. “I’m not picky.” 

But he knew she was and she knew he was going to make chicken. There was no point in asking because she had an aversion to fish ever since their first Christmas together at the DA and her mother decided to come to town.

“Suit yourself,” Harvey shrugged. “Send her my way when she wakes up.” 

“Will do.” 

He turned and just before he was able to step out into the hallway, he felt something hit the back of his head. A paper ball rolled away from him. He looked from it to Donna who held an amused look.

“That’s for hitting me with a snowball.” 

Harvey smirked and left her office. He settled into his chair and let his gaze fall out onto the city. A city he had grown to love. The same city that gave him a lot and was on the verge of taking too. Maybe it was time for him to take the foot off the gas and let this drift into whatever lane it had to. 

As he turned to go back to his papers, the light flutter outside his window caught his attention.

It had begun to snow again.

Like lights it fell on the city. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading! Let me know what you think!


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing he was willing to give up. The other he wasn't going to lose.

It had been a day that Harvey would chalk up to be a win. If being practically chained to his office chair, not really allowed to leave his office unless he had to use the restroom or to get something to eat - and even that was a stretch - was a win. People had to come to him if they needed him. Which made for a very quiet and otherwise productive day. He was able to get some work done on other cases he was letting fall by the wayside. 

Glimpses of Donna were captured when she walked by his office, usually talking with someone. Or on her phone. Every so often she’d look up, or around the person she was talking to and lock eyes with him. She’d offer a small smile and continue on with her path. It had been around lunchtime when Donna knocked on his door and brought him a salad. 

It was an extra one that she didn’t want to go to waste. She had sat with him until her next meeting. Gretchen had come and gone, unfazed by Donna. She brought files and paperwork that required his signature. Donna even sat through him on the phone with a client who was scrambling at an injunction that he had handed off to Mike. 

When it had been time for her to leave she promised to let him know when she was leaving for the night. He had given her his address, in case she needed it, and said he’d see her later. He had been on the phone with someone when she left, so she gave him a wave and he returned it with a nod. He left the office not long after and she showed up at his door almost an hour after she had left. 

There had been a time when Harvey thought seeing another woman at his kitchen island with Grace would unnerve him. The sporadic times he did date in the last five years, he rarely brought women over. If he did, Grace was not at home, and the women were not there when Grace returned. Yet, the sight of Donna, resting her elbow on the counter, her cheek resting against her knuckled grip of hair, it was different. Grace was working on homework and Donna was helping.  
“You need the short o sound,” Donna said, pointing to the pictures. “And then color them in purple.” 

Donna straightened up and then Harvey watched how relaxed she was. She brushed the hair back and let it cascade down her back. It was like this was her daily job, teaching and leading. It was distracting. 

“Does orange have a short o or a long o?” Donna asked. 

Harvey watched as Grace’s face scrunched up. Her lips went one way as her nose went the other. She knitted her eyebrows as she worked the sounds out. It didn’t take her long to figure out where she was going wrong and switched crayons to color it differently. Harvey was due for a conversation with her teacher before the break. He had a feeling he was going to have time to do it.

“What’s next?” Harvey heard Donna ask as he put pasta into the boiling water. 

Harvey was making a version of macaroni and cheese that was a little more than the box of macaroni Grace liked. It had the same ingredients - butter, milke, cheese. Just gooey and thicker. Donna didn’t seem to mind it when it was proposed so he went about making it while Grace finished her work. 

“How many sides does that have?” 

“Five,” Grace said. 

As Harvey stirred he listened to Donna quietly explain the different rules for the different sided shapes. Grace popped her own responses, the songs she learned to remember the rules in school, making note of what shapes fit. Squares apparently were special kinds of rectangles and rectangles were stretched out squares. As long as there were four straight lines, four corners, and four sides, it was a rectangle. According to Grace, Billy got it wrong. 

Whoever Billy was. 

Harvey was mixing the butter and milk together when he heard Donna ask about the shape of a stop sign. Grace proceeded to sound out something Donna was pointing out on her paper. When she got it, she giggled, and Donna joined in. Her laugh was what caused Harvey to look over his shoulder. Both of them were curled over Grace’s paper, pointing and laughing.

It was a sight. 

“Alright kiddo,” Harvey said, adding cheese into the mixture and stirring it. “You close to being done?” 

“I think so,” Donna nodded. 

“Yeah!” 

“Alright,” Harvey nodded, turning towards her a little bit more. “Then go put that away and wash your hands.” 

Getting off the stool had always been a chore. But she was big enough now that if she slid off a certain way, her little legs would be long enough to just drop to her feet. It didn’t seem to matter that her homework was incredibly wrinkled by the time she was down, but she was down. She scampered off and Harvey turned the stove off. He began to scoop the food into their respective bowls. 

Donna watched his movements through the kitchen, with her head propped on her open palm. 

“You’re good with her,” Harvey commented, setting a bowl down in front of her. 

“It’s easy,” Donna shrugged, slipping off the stool herself. 

The table was easily set as Grace remained absent. Harvey took that opportunity to wrap an arm around Donna’s waist and press a kiss to her cheek. He pressed another kiss to the corner of her lips, which was the only thing he was going to be able to do. Grace announced her incoming presence. Harvey was making his way back to the kitchen, when Grace appeared. 

Being around the father-daughter duo was easy. Being around Grace was easy. She was a bundle full of determined energy, which was enjoyable. It was also a nice change of pace from Donna’s busy day. She had gotten an ear full from the other firms on the distrust they had in Harvey. 

There wasn’t a way Donna could tell them all to put their faith in Harvey. Not in a way that was purely professional instead of personal. There was no real evidence she could use that stemmed from the District Attorney’s office because this was all stemming from the District Attorney’s office. No one had thrown her under the bus yet. It made her job a little easier with people not insinuating certain things. 

While she was sure he had been terrified at the beginning, being a Dad suited Harvey. It was like this was the biggest case of his life and he refused to give it away. He couldn’t afford to. He also didn’t treat Grace like she was a child either. She was growing up and he was treating her like that. 

It was an interesting change to witness. 

“Do you want a refill?” Harvey asked, standing. 

Before Grace was able to respond, she yawned and Harvey made note of her time. It was approaching her bed time. Her eyes were a little droopy and he realized she was trying her best to be chatty and part of the conversation. Harvey smirked and shook his head. 

“I’ll take that as it’s time for bed,” Harvey quipped. “Go brush your teeth and I’ll be right there.” 

Grace didn’t fight him. She simply nodded and went. Donna stood and began clearing the table, stacking the bowls within each other and grabbing the emptied glasses. 

“You don’t - “ 

“Go tuck her in, Harvey,” Donna said, brushing him off. “I think I can wash a few dishes.” 

Donna was still at the sink five minutes later when he reappeared. He had grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, pressing her against the counter. He kissed her, taking her lips under his, in a move that would have otherwise earned him a punch or a slap. When they pulled apart, he got neither, just a questioning look.

“She wants to talk to you.” 

Donna looked up at him, worry in his eyes. He kissed her again to wash it away.

“Jessica reads to her sometimes.” Harvey pointed out. “It’s okay.” 

Donna pulled away from him, almost distracted as she made her way down the short hallway and knocked on the door. Grace was asleep in a matter of minutes and there hadn’t been much conversation. Donna had read a short book that Grace said was her favorite about a school of fish and a sting-ray that wanted to play. 

What made Donna take her time to go back to Harvey was Grace admitting her Dad was scared. That Harvey had told her so. Donna couldn’t tell Grace that there was nothing Harvey should be afraid of because that would have been a lie. His entire life as he knew it could be fine in the morning and completely gone by dinner. So Donna explained that would be as if Grace would have to move schools with no warning. 

All of her friends would be different. She would have to make new ones. She would have a new teacher too that would have a new set of rules that Grace would have to follow. Grace scrunched up her nose at that and claimed she liked her teacher. Donna pointed out that Harvey liked his job too. 

Yet, Donna knew whatever happened, Harvey would be okay. Maybe a little bit bruised from his ego taking a hit, his pride a little worn down, but eventually he’d be okay. She told Grace that much and the girl quietly mumbled her good night before drifting off to sleep. 

Donna had gotten a call before she left the office. A reporter fishing around the case, wanting to know about the daughter. Donna had stiffened at the mere mention of Grace. She was there to protect Harvey and Grace was an extension. As she sat in the dimmed room, Donna realized she’d fight like hell to protect Grace. Maybe more than she’d fight to protect Harvey.

To her surprise Harvey was on the balcony when she stepped out of the hallway. The wind had been described as a bitter chill, one that seeped into the bones and took shelter for a few hours. The silly man was standing outside without a jacket or a sweatshirt. The dress shirt was bristling with the wind and he seemed totally unfazed.

A light gasp escaped her lips as she stepped out onto the terrace. The cold immediately began to bite at her cheeks so she wrapped herself around Harvey - her front to his back - and tried to seep the warmth from him. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder. She was willing to do a lot more for Harvey than she realized. 

“You were in there a while.” 

“She’s scared,” Donna shrugged, ducking under his arm, to bury herself in his side. “She doesn’t want to lose your job.” 

The skyline of New York was the selling point for this apartment. The morning sun rise always provided the best view. Especially when the clouds were cotton candy colored and the clouds were extra fluffy in the morning or evening. It always amazed Grace that the sky could do that. It also gave him a clear shot of the sky which always was sprinkled with stars. 

“I’m going to,” Harvey said, sadly. “There really isn’t another option.” 

“I’m still looking.”  
Donna let herself be buried in Harvey’s embrace. She missed his warmth. She missed him more than she realized. There were other things that she was beginning to realize, but she didn’t want to put a voice to them. Not yet anyway. 

“Come on,” she said, patting his chest. “Let’s go inside. We’re going to catch a cold if we stay out here much longer.” 

She uncurled herself from him and made her way back into the apartment where it was significantly warmer. She shuddered at the temperature change but relished in the warmth. She turned to face Harvey who was doing the same thing. Rubbing his arms that had been bare to warm up.

“Remind me not to do that again.” Harvey laughed. 

“What were you doing out there anyway?” 

“Clearing my head,” Harvey shrugged. “I do that sometimes.” 

“You used to drink.” 

“Can’t do that much anymore,” Harvey shrugged. “I have a glass every now and then.” 

“Want to pour me one?” 

He didn’t need to be asked twice. He pulled out the cantor filled with dark brown liquid and two crystal cups. He poured enough to get them through the rest of their evening before - 

“Will you stay?” 

“What?” Donna asked, taking the glass from him. 

“Stay over,” Harvey said. “Take my bed.” 

“Is that wise?” 

“I can sleep on her floor. You can have the bed.” 

Donna took a drink of the whiskey and relished at the way it burned down her throat. It warmed the rest of her body as she tried not to create a list of pros and cons regarding staying the night. They were both being careful. She had seen the Harvey who wanted to take her home that night in the bar so many years ago, lingering in his gaze the first day she was at the office. There was no denying they were acting on lost time and falling into bed was simply dusting off old cobwebs. But picking up where they left off - Harvey had quit one job to go to another. She feared they’d fall into the same sort of pattern now that he was on the verge of losing this job.

Another sip gave her the courage to say, “Or we can both be adults and just sleep in the same bed.” 

It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that they could and would both behave. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that they wouldn’t either. It was just their history that was dictating their precautions. And maybe a decade old fear that something outweighed the other. 

“As long as you don’t steal the blankets,” Harvey pointed. “You do that.” 

“I do not.” 

Harvey raised a challenging eyebrow. “I distinctly remember waking up with no blankets.” 

“That didn’t seem to bother you then.” 

“It wouldn’t bother me now.” 

She laughed at the admission, shaking her head as she reached for her glass. She finished it off and before glancing at Harvey. There was that fire in his eyes and she wanted so much to play with it. She wanted to watch it disappear as it traveled through him and have his fingers brand her. She wanted to pour gas and see what happened.

It was why she didn’t pull back from him as he erased the space between them in two steps. It was why she moaned at the swipe of his tongue against her bottom lip. Every thing that she had cautioned herself against was shelved when she felt his fingers dig into her back. It was so easy to just let go, to give in, and her body rocked into his. They broke apart, gasping for air, and the bed suddenly felt so far away.

It was probably ten steps away. She counted them in her head as Harvey made a path down her neck with his lips and his tongue. She reduced three or four, realizing that they were closer than she originally counted. Donna gasped, not at the realization that they were closer than first measured, but from the cold fingers that found the skin of her back. Donna pulled back and let her hands travel to his neck, framing his face with her thumbs.

“Harvey.” 

Her voice held a warning and a plea. The warning was not yet. The plea was to stop. Not forever. Just for now.

Harvey leaned in, his forehead bumping hers. He pulled her in by the waist, his arms wrapping around her. He was stopping. He had to or else he was going to lose her before he really had her.

She had been here for four days and he was already trying to get her to bed. To the point where she’d have to bite down on a pillow to keep her silent. Or bite his thumb as she unraveled. It wouldn’t have been the first time she had done it. He was hoping it wouldn’t be the last. 

“She’s right down the hall.” Donna tried explaining why they couldn’t do this. 

Not yet at least. 

“I know,” Harvey whispered. 

He pulled back and pressed his lips to her forehead. He wove his fingers with hers and pulled her the rest of the way to his room. 

“Do whatever - “ Harvey started. “I’ll be right back.” 

Checking the apartment’s front door to make sure it was locked gave him time to breathe. To regulate his pulse. He flipped off the lights, engulfing the place in darkness. He made his way down the hallway to Grace’s bedroom and stuck his head in. She was flat on her back, arms splayed out and her mouth was dropped open just a bit. 

He’d tease her later about catching spiders. 

Donna on the other hand was not in bed. She was in fact on top of the covers, her legs crossed, waiting for him. 

Like a child, Harvey dropped down, face front and sighed. She laughed at the jostling of the bed and his behavior. She let her fingers brush through his hair and pulled back when he rolled his head to look at her.

“I think I’m losing my job Donna,” Harvey said. 

“I’m still looking for a way out,” Donna said, elaborating a little more from her earlier comment. “I know you don’t want to settle, but you might have to.” 

“How much?” 

“Your name off the wall,” Donna said. “I know it’s not what you want, but -” 

“Okay.” 

“What?” 

Harvey sat up and slid himself under the covers. It was a little tight because Donna was still sitting on the other half. 

He brushed her shoulder with his. 

“Okay,” he repeated. “If my name off the wall is what they want. Okay.” 

“You worked hard for your name on the wall,” Donna pointed out. “It was the only thing you wouldn’t shut up about.” 

“Not the only thing.” 

“Well besides that,” she shoved. “You ultimately got that.” 

“And I got the name on the wall.” 

Donna then took that lull in their conversation to slip under the covers. Harvey pulled himself out of bed to turn off the vanity light and crawled back in. It was almost laughable at two grown adults sharing a bed, with their gazes on the ceiling. 

At first he was imagining the brush of something against his feet. Then it was a bump and he bumped back. The brush came again and he brushed back.

Then Donna started to laugh and he couldn’t help but join in.

“This is ridiculous,” she commented, rolling onto her side, propping her head up. “What are we doing?” 

“I’m trying to go to sleep.” 

“Bullshit.”  
Harvey laughed, but reached over and grabbed the opposite hand, upsetting Donna’s weight and pulling her across him. She had fallen perfectly into place, so he just had to lean down an inch before pressing his lips to hers. 

He pulled back and slipped his eyes closed. He relished at the weight of her against his chest. He relished at the quiet breath that was hers as he tried to match her pace. 

He may have gotten his name on the wall. He may have slept with her. 

He was willing to lose his name, but not her.

Not again.


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later wasn't a no, or a yes. It was a promise.

The morning had involved explaining to Grace why Donna was casually sitting at the table with a cup of coffee dressed in the same outfit. It was rather entertaining for Donna to watch him flounder and stumble. Donna had stayed for breakfast which was scrambled eggs, toast, a glass of milk and a small stack of pancakes. She left soon after, promising to come back if she could. There were a few things she had to take care of. 

It had motive, but Grace had helped him with laundry. He had made it into a game - laundry ball - and Grace won. While the laundry washed, she cleaned up the floor of her room which had been littered with toys and magnet tiles that she made various things with. Grace was good about it and it had given Harvey a chance to ask her about Donna. 

That had been a conversation that went smoothly enough. She had shrugged it off, quietly going on with her cleaning before asking - 

“Would she stay over again?” 

“I’m not sure,” Harvey said honestly. “Would you be okay if she did?” 

“Like a sleepover?” 

“Sure,” Harvey nodded. 

“We can build a fort in the living room!” 

Grace had asked him to ask Donna to come over until he finally pulled out his phone and did it. She didn’t believe him so he showed her the text. They were still waiting on a response when a knock sounded. Grace bounded to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. Harvey watched her shoulders drop and a scowl cross her face when she turned away from it.

“Well that’s not the greeting I was expecting,” Mike said, entering the apartment and closing the door behind him.

“You’re not the person she was expecting.” 

Mike came around the corner and stopped at the piles of blankets and pillows. Grace had pulled out all of the extra linens and pillows from the hallway closet and set them on the couch. 

“What’s happening here?” Mike asked. 

“I’m building a fort,” Grace explained. “Not for you.” 

Mike looked at Harvey who shrugged his shoulder. “I told you she was expecting someone else.” 

“Who?” 

“Donna,” Grace piped up. “You are not her.” 

“No I’m not,” Mike said, making his way to the kitchen area. “What is she - “ 

“She likes Donna.” 

“Enough to build a fort?” Mike asked. “She knows that requires Donna being here overnight, right?” 

At Harvey’s silence, Mike continued. 

“Do you know that?” 

Harvey paused stirring the liquid. Grace had asked for hot chocolate when Donna got there and with Mike standing there, the hot chocolate was being made. Harvey knew Grace was going to grumble about giving the drink to Mike, but Harvey was prepared. So when Harvey poured the cups and called Grace from her pile of pillows, she did in fact grumble. But she took her drink and went back to the pillows.

It gave Harvey a chance to reply to Mike’s almost forgotten snark. 

“I do know that,” Harvey said, waiting for Mike to bring the drink to his lips. “She stayed over last night.” 

And then came the reaction Harvey was expecting. Which made Harvey smirk around the rim of his glass. 

“You sure move fast,” Mike remarked. “She’s been here less than a week.” 

“And I’ve known her for almost a decade.” 

Harvey shrugged and took another sip. 

“Plus,” Harvey went on. “It’s not like you and Rachel.” 

The blonde gave him a look over the rim of his mug, wide eyed and surprised. 

“How long do you think you were going to keep that from me?” Harvey asked. 

“How did you even know?” 

“You’re not as smooth as you think there, cowboy.” 

The two men let the silence wash over them for a second. Mike was a good kid, hard working and deserved to sneak off with Rachel when they thought no one knew. It wasn’t that Harvey found out persay, he overheard Gretchen, which is where he got most of his gossip. Although, none of the other gossip entertained him nearly as much as Mike and Rachel. 

“How did Grace take to seeing Donna this morning?” 

Harvey shrugged. “Fine, I guess. We were in the same clothes as last night.” 

“You live here and you didn’t change?” 

“I changed, she didn’t.” 

“So it wasn’t planned.” 

“No it wasn’t planned,” Harvey said. “What is with you?” 

“I’m sorry!” Mike exclaimed. “I just found out that you’re - does Donna like Grace?” 

“She helped her with homework last night. She talked to her after I flipped out on Louis. I would say she does.” 

“And Grace likes Donna if she’s pissed I’m not her,” Mike huffed. “She normally likes when I’m here.” 

“You weren’t invited into the fort, Mike. Do you have a point to your rambling?” 

“Listen, if I had a kid who liked Rachel and Rachel liked her. I wouldn’t be asking a whole lot of questions.” 

Mike had a point but history was doomed to repeat itself. For Harvey, it seemed to. His mother’s marriage ended because of infidelity. His marriage ended because of infidelity. He didn’t want to risk anything that could color Grace’s childhood in the same color that Harvey’s had been. Plus, Donna had her rule. If that even mattered anymore.  
  
“Rachel works at the firm,” Harvey pointed out. “Donna doesn’t.” 

“And?” 

“Didn’t Rachel tell you she doesn’t date people she works with?” 

“Well,” Mike gloated. “We’re not exactly dating.” 

Harvey gave him a pinched look that had Mike grinning into his cup, finishing the drink. Mike liked to poke Harvey. He was a grumbly bear that was easy to annoy. Yet, Mike had been there the first time Harvey had to take Grace to the ER because of the flu. Mike was a good guy and just as loyal as Harvey. They were a good match. 

Not that Harvey would ever mention it. 

“Let me take the nugget and you can do whatever.” Mike waved. “Think of it as an early Christmas present.” 

“If she stays,” Harvey started. “If she works at the firm, then we won’t happen.” 

“Did that stop you before?” 

“What?” 

“When you slept with Donna the first time,” Mike said. “And don’t try telling me you didn’t, because she’s been here for five days now and all you see is red.” 

When Harvey said nothing Mike continued. 

“Whatever she had against you the first time,” Mike said, when a knock sounded again on the front door. 

Grace popped her head up, looking at Harvey with hopeful eyes. Harvey nodded, giving her silent permission to go to the door. She ran to it and quickly her voice jumped two octaves as she squealed Donna’s name. Harvey checked his phone and there had been no messages. Harvey noticed the bag and it seemed Mike did too.

“She apparently doesn’t have now,” Mike said, shrugging his shoulder. “The offer still stands.” 

His voice traveled so Donna heard it. Harvey wanted to glare at the kid for putting him on the spot, but said nothing. He just walked Mike to the door and waited for Mike to leave. Which he hoped was quick, because he could hear Grace dictate the structure of the fort. 

“You want her around,” Mike said, his voice low. “Find a way to keep her around. And if she won’t mix business with pleasure, you’ll have to figure out which one is more important.” 

“When did you become a fortune cookie?” 

“Rachel’s nail salon has Oprah magazine,” Mike said, pointing to his head. “I can’t help what I know.” 

“Get out of here.” 

“But really the - “ 

“I’ll get back to you.” 

Harvey let his forehead rest against the surface of his door. Mike was right. He could figure out how to keep Donna around and if he didn’t have a job, it would be easy to travel around the country with her. Homeschooling Grace wouldn’t be that big of a challenge, he didn’t think. Most places now had a way to set the kid up with a computer and do most of the work independently anyway. It was an option. 

“Okay,” Harvey said, coming back around the corner, finding Donna and Grace in the piles of pillow and blankets. “First rule of fort building?” 

“Hot chocolate!” Grace yelled. 

She took her probably untouched cup and ceremoniously dumped it into the sink. Harvey grinned at Donna, who eyed the kitchen counter that was full of things to top the hot chocolate with. 

“You had this planned?” 

“Sort of,” Harvey shrugged. “She wanted you to come over and build a fort.” 

“Uh huh,” Donna hummed. “And what about dear old Dad?” 

“First,” Harvey said, stepping close to her. “We know I’m not and second of all, I wouldn’t have asked you to stay if I didn’t want you here.” 

“You want me here?” 

“For as long as you want,” he nodded. 

He had to give her the out. It was only fair. He didn’t want to make it seem like he was relying on her to save his life, even if she was his lifeline to keeping his job. He didn’t want to fall into anything that made her regret answering the call to come help. 

The topic had become moot for the time being. They had spent the rest of their day building the fort, which was just piles of pillows and blankets, which required sustenance. Pizza was ordered and eaten in the middle of the living room, much to Grace’s pleasure. There had been story telling, reading, and all the activities of the day wiped the girl out. Harvey stood from the floor, picking up the emptied pizza box from the ground and gave Donna a look. 

“Are you going to leave her?” Donna asked.

Grace had spread herself over a series of pillows and the angle of her body could not be comfortable. Harvey nodded and tossed the box onto the counter.

“She’ll get up in a couple hours to go to the bathroom and take herself to bed,” Harvey shrugged. “Then I usually get up and go to bed too.” 

“Can’t handle the floor?” 

“I don’t particularly enjoy the floor anymore, no.” 

Donna smirked and nodded. She collected the empty coffee cups that once held hot chocolate and followed him into the kitchen. She let her fingers dance across his back as she discarded the cups in the sink. She smiled at the firm hand against the small of her back as he saddled up next to her. 

Giving into him, she turned her head and was immediately met by a kiss. She melted into him and it, relishing it. It was warm and consuming. Edgy and delicate. Perfect was the word she had been looking for.  
  
“I enjoyed this morning,” Harvey whispered.

“Different, huh.” 

“Little bit,” Harvey nodded. “But a good different.” 

Donna smiled and turned on the water, washing the chocolate out of the bottom of the cups. 

“The whipped cream was a nice touch,” Donna remarked, setting the first cup aside. “Very subtle.” 

“I told Grace you were a fan.” 

Donna turned then, resting against the counter, eyeing Harvey. “And see I can almost guarantee _you_ were the fan.” 

“I’ve got a whole other can in the fridge. I can prove who the fan is.” 

He had her trapped between his arms, his nails dipping into the sink. She leaned up and kissed him, drinking him in again. It was a nice change from what they last had. When she went home for the short period, she felt like she was drowning in emotion. She didn’t know what was happening but she didn’t want it to stop.

She wanted to save Harvey’s job, but she also wanted him to lose it. He deserved to be knocked down a few pegs, but not like this. Not at the knees and or in front of the entire world. Donna was trying very hard not to let it happen. Which was why, she was content coming and going, sharing his bed, not sharing his bed - being with him. 

She fed off of him. He powered her. It was a weird combination but it was working.  
  
“Later,” Donna replied. “When we have -” 

“When?” 

“Later,” Donna nodded. 

So Harvey kissed her again before pulling back and letting her go back to the cups. 

It was another night with Donna and Grace under the same roof. Quiet conversation took place on the couch. Soft laughs. Wine was poured and drank. They tried their best not to rouse Grace from her slumber.

As he listened to Donna laugh, he realized what her saying later meant. 

It wasn’t a no. It wasn’t a yes. 

It was a promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter because I had a long day.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving kudos. I appreciate it.
> 
> See you all tomorrow!


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was changing.

There was no word in the English language to describe the emotion Harvey Specter felt, sitting in front of Jessica. He could feel his body shaking at the anger he had to tame in front of the rest of the partners. Jessica had just announced he was taking a vacation and left no room for debate. The other partners had simply nodded and wished Harvey a ‘Bon Voyage’ with a smile and a black slap. Harvey wanted to punch something. 

It was a very different emotion than what he felt in the morning, only a few hours before, when Grace ceremoniously jumped into Harvey’s bed, waking the adults up. Donna, who had not expected it, jumped out of her skin. At his laughter, Donna dropped back into bed. Grace had settled herself between them, but with Donna’s hand in his - he could feel her pulse racing. It was just something Grace did and an added bonus for her was Donna’s presence. 

Donna had made use of his shower while he cooked breakfast. Pancakes and bacon, no eggs. Fruit was the substitute. It had been a quiet morning. No dancing, no yelling, no griping about school tomorrow. It was nice. Until Harvey’s phone rang.

It had been Jessica summoning him to the office. Immediately. Something had come up and it needed his attention. Which was what he was dealing with now. Instead of shamelessly flirting with Donna over Grace’s head as they watched a Christmas princess movie in the still partially built fort. 

“My office,” Jessica warned, when Harvey opened his mouth to snap.

Jessica knew the risk of waiting and telling Harvey he was being suspended. It wasn’t that way on paper, but the man was too smart to know it wasn’t. It was why she carefully watched the partner’s instead of him, to gauge their reaction to the vacation announcement. It had been Harvey’s decision to not tell the partner’s about his law license being revoked in the event the case went sideways. 

They were working to get a man off of death row, despite the case that put him there had Harvey’s name on it. The man had been a kid at the time, in the wrong place at the wrong time. It didn’t sit right with him, the weight on his chest, that the verdict had been guilty. The case had put him in the papers, calling him the ‘Golden Boy’ of Pearson Hardman. It was what got him the buy in for partner. 

Then Scottie divorced him and went to London and he was left with a baby. 

“Before you jump down my throat, there’s a few things you should know,” Jessica said spinning on her heel. “You are not being suspended so get that idea out of your head. Your vacation is a mandatory leave of absence that you get paid for, your welcome.” 

“Jessica.” 

“Second thing,” she continued, ignoring Harvey’s interjection. “Scottie is in town so when you’re done spouting whatever righteous thing you have to say, you should go home.” 

“What do you mean Scottie is in town?” 

“Her plane landed late last night,” Jessica informed him. “When the other legal teams bailed, I called her in early.” 

“You should have talked to me about it.” 

“I talked to Donna,” Jessica said instead. “I told her about it yesterday.” 

Anger, frustration and irritation all flooded through Harvey in a second. He was back to wanting to punch a hole through the wall. He was back to wanting to tell Jessica to take her vacation offer and shove it somewhere. He wanted to go back five years and take himself off the damn case.

“What exactly is Donna’s role here Jessica?” Harvey asked. “I never asked. I didn’t think it was important, but now. Now you’re talking to Donna about my ex-wife?” 

“The ex-wife who is coming in to help clear your name,” Jessica growled. “Or did you forget that part?” 

“Maybe you forgot that Scottie doesn’t love anyone more than herself.” Harvey said. “She could care less if I kept my license or not. Me losing it validates everything she accused me of.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“You’ve seen the divorce papers,” Harvey snapped. “You know damn well what’s in them.

Harvey dropped down onto Jessica’s couch. He took a deep breath and thought back to Grace who was in his home with Donna. Donna who told him to stay out as long as he needed. Lunch would be taken care of. It was a Grilled Cheese kind of day with a bowl of soup. 

Suddenly he didn’t know if it was a good idea that Donna was there. That maybe he should have Mike go pick up Grace and leave Donna there. Or let Donna do whatever Donna wanted to do. He wasn’t mad at Donna, but it felt like he should be. Like he was missing something. 

“This isn’t the same,” Jessica said, sitting down next to him. “She’s cashing in on a favor.” 

“From who?” 

With an eyebrow raised, Jessica challenged him to guess. 

“Donna?” 

“Sometime last week she told me,” Jessica shrugged. “She may not like you, Harvey, but Scottie might be able to save you.” 

“Where was she when you found her?” Harvey asked, his voice thick. “Donna.” 

“New York,” Jessica said honestly. “She had been in -” 

“London, yeah, I know.” Harvey nodded. “At a startup arch firm.” 

“Scottie’s firm handles their legal business,” Jessica pointed out. “I don’t know if they ever met, but, Scottie is part of the reason she left.” 

“And the other part?” 

“Might be something you want to ask her.” 

At Harvey’s silence and scowl, Jessica stood back up and made her way to her drink cart. She poured them a healthy amount of amber liquid and Jessica handed him one. She reclaimed her spot, pulled her knees under and rested the crystal on her knee. 

“There was a rumor,” Jessica ventured. “That she was involved with a partner of the firm.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because Donna is currently at home with your kid,” Jessica said. “And I’m telling you why she hasn’t been by your side every day for the last ten years.” 

“And you think that would have made a difference?” 

“You might have been smarter on some things,” Jessica shrugged. “She’s been here less than a week and with the exception of you nearly killing Louis the other day, you’ve been rather easy on things you would normally push back on.” 

“I’ve been a little preoccupied,” Harvey grumbled. “Whatever Donna is doing is Donna’s business. It’s why you brought her here.” 

Jessica tilted her head and narrowed her gaze. “Like you don’t want to know.” 

“She’s been talking to partners, getting info on cases, what else could she possibly be doing?” 

“She’s auditing your cases,” Jessica said. “I brought her in to investigate you. That’s what she’s doing here.” 

“I’m sorry you did what?” 

“Harvey - “ 

“I’m not at fault here, Jessica. It was one case.” 

“To which there was evidence that got buried, Harvey!” Jessica exclaimed, standing. 

When Harvey joined her, his chest puffed. The anger was back. The frustration had never left, but it was beginning to mix with the anger. He didn’t need to be watched. He was damn good at his job.

“They found it,” Jessica snarled. “You learned this shit at the DA’s office and she was there with you, so yes. I brought her in to see if there was anything else you conveniently missed in your discovery.” 

“It wasn’t there!” 

“And you can, beyond a reasonable doubt say that the evidence, or anything mentioning it never crossed your desk.” 

Silence fell over them and Jessica hummed. She pointed a finger at him and nodded. 

“That’s why she’s here.” Jessica sighed. “You go blind, Harvey. It’s not a bad thing, it’s just what you do. Scottie is coming in to take over your cases for the week. Or however long she is needed.” 

“That was part of Donna’s deal?” 

“If you get disbarred, Scottie is taking your job,” Jessica informed him. “That was my deal.” 

Anger. Betrayal. Purpose. Understanding. All rushed through him in a simple blink of his eyes. 

“You can tell me to go screw myself,” Jessica continued. “But you’ve been in love with Donna since you left Cameron. You drowned yourself in booze until you passed out the night she told you no. You married Scottie because you needed to feel something that felt like it gave you purpose. Then you had Grace and that changed you. Donna being back has changed you.” 

“She’s been in my home,” Harvey said. 

“I know.” Jessica nodded, amusement in her tone. “Your puppy talks a lot.” 

Harvey forced himself not to roll his eyes. Mike was good at sticking his nose in places it didn’t belong. He also did a good job at spreading information to people that may find it useful down the line. 

“So,” Harvey said after emptying his glass. “A vacation.” 

“A vacation,” Jessica nodded. 

“And I can spend it however I want?” 

“Within reason,” Jessica smirked. “Work will still need to be done.” 

Harvey let his gaze linger on Jessica for a moment longer than he expected to. He didn’t miss the spark in her eye at the insinuation. Harvey shrugged his shoulders. 

“She does what she wants,” Harvey smirked.

“Remember that,” Jessica nodded. “Go home. Spend the rest of your Sunday with your daughter.” 

Harvey nodded and left her office. He made his way to the elevator, pulling out his phone and sending a message to Mike. He was able to gather his thoughts on his way home. Ray had been waiting for him, never having left. Harvey didn’t expect to be in the office long, but he didn’t expect to leave so quickly. It was almost a relief that he didn’t need to be in the office.

He would be able to focus on Christmas now. To get her list and have it wrapped. He was planning on getting a Christmas tree at the end of the week, but with the time he suddenly had, that might be sooner rather than later. 

Then the realization came like a freight train. Donna and Scottie would be working in the same building. Next door to each other, because like hell Jessica would give Scottie one of the empty offices on the 45th floor. The woman who was spending time with his kid and the woman who gave up the right to spend time with his kid. The woman who he started a family with and the woman he wanted - 

“You know I could have had plans,” Mike said, pulling Harvey out of his thoughts.

Harvey slammed the car door behind him, knocking his knuckles against the roof, signaling to Ray he could leave. 

The car peeled away and Harvey leveled his associate a look. “Like you weren’t already planning on spending it with Rachel.” 

Harvey and Mike walked into the building. Harvey waved at the security guard in the lobby and the two men loaded the elevator. 

“I’m going on vacation,” Harvey told Mike. “For at least a week.” 

“Court starts next Monday.” 

“Jessica wants me out of the office,” Harvey shrugged. “Scottie is in town.” 

“That’s not why you have me taking your kid for the night,” Mike pointed out. “I would suggest talking to Donna but I have a feeling that’s not what’s going to happen.” 

“What is with you lately?” 

“I’m just saying,” Mike shrugged. “You know they’ll be in the same building right?” 

“I do know that,” Harvey nodded. “I don’t know if I like it yet.” 

The elevator bell signaled their arrival and both men stepped out into the hallway. Harvey made quick work of the door and they were both met with the singing voices coming from the television. 

The fort had been rebuilt with more of a structure to it. Donna was on the couch, her knees pulled up under her and a mug resting on her knees. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear at the sigh of Harvey and Mike entering. Grace’s head snapped up at the sight of both men and smiled. Donna paused the movie, noticing the look in Harvey’s eyes and the apprehensive look on Mike’s face as he stood back. 

“Grace,” Harvey started. “What do you think about spending the night with Mike and Rachel?” 

“Really?!” Grace exclaimed, scrambling to her feet. 

“I don’t think she likes the idea,” Harvey quipped, turning his head over his shoulder. “Maybe my kid has been replaced.” 

Grace propelled herself from the ground and into Harvey’s legs. Her arms wrappng them around her legs and she looked up. 

“Please, please, please!” Grace begged. “I want to go!” 

“Go get your backpack,” Harvey nodded. “He’s going to take you to school tomorrow.” 

Harvey was ignoring Donna. He was ignoring the pointed and amused look. She had yet to unfold herself from the couch, but did so when Grace bounded out of the room with a screech that would have normally made anyone jump. Donna deposited her mug on the side table before crossing her arms and making her way to the two men.

“So?” Donna asked. “What did Jessica want?” 

“I’m going on vacation,” Harvey declared. “One week, may be longer.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Dana is taking my cases,” Harvey continued on. “She’ll be in New York for a bit in case they take my license.” 

Silence washed over them and Donna noticed the way Mike shuffled foot to foot. She saw the look in Harvey’s eyes and realized he knew what brought Dana to town. She swallowed and looked down to the floor. Mike on the other hand, it seemed, was left in the dark on that point. May be better that way.

Grace came back out moments later, two bags in her hand. Donna smiled as the girl dropped her backpack and the small duffle at her father’s feet. Her feet were not encased in any sort of shoe which she was sure to rectify before leaving. She didn’t have a coat either, but her sweatshirt that the girl was wearing earlier was still on the couch. 

“I will see you tomorrow after school, okay?” Harvey asked. 

Grace threw herself at Harvey once again and hugged him. He lifted her up with no problem. She was heavier than even a week ago, this kid of his was growing faster than he’d like. She was also getting taller. One day it’ll be a brand new girl walking through the apartment. 

“What are we going to do about shoes?” Mike asked, tickling her feet.

She squirmed in Harvey’s grasp, kicking him in the side. Normally Harvey would give Mike shit for it, but there was another person there and he was still trying to figure out what wanted to do with her. He was stuck in between kissing her and telling her to get the hell out of his life. To go be friends with Scottie. 

Although, as he transferred Grace to Mike, he had a feeling something else was going to happen entirely.

He didn’t miss that she went with him to the door. That when Grace said goodbye to her, she replied. 

“You have fun okay,” Harvey said, opening the door and letting his hand rest on it. “And be good.” 

“I will.” 

“Thanks Mike for doing this,” Harvey said. 

“No problem,” Mike said seriously. “I offered.”

Harvey didn’t miss that Mike looked over Harvey’s shoulder and offered Donna a look. Harvey waited to close the door until they were both loaded on the elevator to close the door. 

Alone. He was alone with Donna and when he turned to look at her, she had this look. It was a look that melted away and morphed into something else. She was closer than he expected her to be but she stepped back. Making her way into the apartment as if it were her own.

What surprised him as he took the strides towards her, his hands reaching for her, she looked like she belonged there. She had implanted herself with his family and she fit. She did homework with Grace. She helped with cleaning dishes. She knew where the location of things were as if she had put them there. 

Like the last puzzle piece fitting into place, the entire picture became clear as he kissed her. As her fingers roamed up his neck and buried themselves in his hair. The light gasp as he trailed his lips down her neck and how his fingers took refuge under her sweater. 

It shouldn’t have surprised him that he took her to bed, but it did. They had shared a bed before, but this was ten years of pent up emotion. It was surprising how forceful she was as she rocked into his hips. The wave of anger as she smacked his hand away and pressed herself up on his lap, resting her hands on his chest. Or in the way she bit his lower lip, causing him to groan. 

It would be an hour or so later, when Harvey woke with a start. The house was too quiet and it all rushed back. Grace was with Mike, Donna was the one draped over him, and he was very much naked. He pressed his lips to Donna’s forehead and listened as she sighed. 

“Hey,” he said, adjusting himself so his back was flat against the bed. 

“Hi.” 

Donna pushed herself up, letting herself look at him. 

“That was intense,” Harvey quipped. “It’s been a while.” 

“It has,” Donna nodded. “This how you plan on spending your vacation?” 

“It would require you to be here,” Harvey pointed out. “But among other things, yes.” 

He felt her lips press against his shoulder and watched as she pulled herself out of bed, walking into the bedroom.

She didn’t agree to staying longer. He didn’t even know if she was planning on staying the rest of the day, but when he heard the shower turn on he grinned. 

He joined her and let the spray hit his back as he pressed her against the wall.

Everything was changing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly the future flashed before his eyes and Donna was there.

It was easy to say he did not want to get out of bed the next morning. Especially since his bed was warmed by another body that was not that of a 5 year old girl. Instead, it was Donna who had wrapped herself in blankets and sheets. She had curled herself away from him, but was still within arms reach. 

Eventually she extracted herself from him and got dressed for the day. She kissed him before she left and it had been the last time he saw her before she showed up again just shortly before he was gearing up to leave to go pick up Grace. If what Jessica had been true, it meant that Scottie was in the office, and Donna’s eagerness in their quickie in the living room was explained. Not that Harvey wanted or needed an explanation of having sex with Donna. 

Harvey himself hadn’t done much during the day. He had gone for a run and let his chest burn up. It felt good as he took lungs full of cold air. Eventually the exhaustion kicked in and that’s when he returned home. Home, which was quiet and empty.

He spent his cool down period cleaning up the living room which had been littered with the blankets and pillows yet. Those had been tossed in the laundry room to be dealt with later. He showered and made the bed, fluffed the pillows and was putting his dishes in the dishwasher when Donna knocked. 

“Should I ask how work is?” 

“No,” she said, her breath regulating. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Harvey nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple. She pressed into his touch and kissed an open kiss to his neck. She swiped at the vein in his neck, tasting his pulse. She smirked into his jaw as she felt it jump. Donna squeezed his hand, tight, before pulling back.

Work had been a disaster. With no Harvey, the partners were making their way through the floors openly bidding on cases. They were making deals with each other so they could take his favorites. In a mid morning meeting that had been called by Jessica, to introduce the firm to Dana, the partners did not take to her. One even made a remark about women needing to do Harvey’s bidding, since he was incapable of doing it himself.

That hadn’t been what had her going to Jessica’s office and calling it a day. It had been the partners in the kitchen who didn’t realize she was there. Either because they had gotten used to ignoring her or genuinely didn’t know she was there. It wasn’t their crass comments about her and her abilities in bed, which most men made when they thought she couldn’t hear them. It had been the comment about Harvey’s reputation with women; dine and dash is what the younger one called it.

“It’s like a game of Monopoly with him,” the older man commented. “Buy the property and pass go. Collect 200 dollars.” 

“She’s worth more than 200 dollars,” the young one quipped. 

“Which one?” 

They had laughed and Donna took that moment to slip out. She had gone to her office and collected case files that would require her attention. Stopping by Jessica’s office, the woman was thankfully alone. Donna explained her abrupt absence and swore she wasn’t leaving because of Scottie. Her mind raced with the implications that she realized had been ignored.

One had called her a chew toy. Harvey’s new bone to chase after while the big kids did the real work. It wasn’t that Harvey was a child; she had seen him act like one in the District Attorney’s office and just that morning when she was trying to leave. It had made her smile and now she didn’t know what it was for. 

There was never a moment where she thought Harvey was using her. He had always been defensive of her and she thought it was cute. It wasn’t until he told her his life story that she realized it stemmed from the idea that everyone left him. That everyone would judge him. She didn’t. 

She learned who he was amidst it all. 

“I’m going to pick up Grace,” Harvey told her, cupping her cheek. “Do you want to come?” 

Her voice was going to betray her if she spoke, so she nodded. 

It was a dangerous game she was playing, but she wanted it. She needed him. That had dawned on her that morning and it terrified her. 

“Let’s go,” Harvey said, taking her hand. 

He didn’t let it go until they got to Grace’s school. Donna stayed back, Harvey wanting it to be a surprise that Donna was waiting for her in the car. Ray made small conversation with her, which was polite and kind. Music played quietly in the background and when the door opened, seeing Grace peak her head around Harvey’s body quieted it. Donna had been warned by her mother that once she entered Harvey’s life again, she was going to need more than a simple rescue raft to get her out.

It was when Grace curled herself into Donna’s side that she realized she didn’t want to be rescued. Not anymore.  
  
It would be a trip to Times Square that was an early dinner. Grace refused to let go of Harvey’s hand as she swung to and fro, pulling on him, tugging him down the street. Donna walked close by with her hands in her pockets, trying to cover down from the chill. As night approached and the sky grew dark, the temperature cooled, but Donna wasn’t bothered. At one point Harvey sandwiched himself between Grace and Donna and managed to hold both their hands.  
  
Despite the cold and the less than appropriate dinner, Harvey bought three ice cream cones. They had come across a small tree lot that was filled with people. Brightly lit by the streams of white lights, Grace’s face bloomed. 

“Can we get our tree, Daddy?” she asked.

Harvey looked at his daughter and then the lot. It was getting close to when they’d have to start heading back and start the wind down process. Which would involve homework.

“We can look.” 

Looking turned into browsing all twelve aisles of trees. Which turned into Grace finding what, really would be the perfect tree in their apartment. The tree was taller than Harvey, enough so that if he boosted Grace on his shoulders, she’d be able to put the angel. Which, for whatever reason had become her favorite tradition. So was picking out strands of lights.

Harvey had fallen behind and when he came around the corner, ready to ask Grace if she was ready to buy the tree, he stopped. Mid-way down the aisle, hand in hand stood Donna and Grace. It was a rule that Grace habitually abided by. She must hold the hand of an adult. But it was the sight of Donna standing tall with her hand encompassing Grace’s that halted his step.

Suddenly a whole future flashed before his eyes. Grace falling in love and out of love with Donna there to catch her. Grace graduating high school and Donna there to give her flowers. Grace crying over a lost love and Donna there with a box of tissue to dry her tears. Endless mornings of breakfast and nights of homework flashed along the horizon.  
  
It made Harvey swallow hard. 

Grace was pointing something out to Donna, which had Donna tossing her head back with a laugh. She always did have the best laugh. As she righted herself, there was a softness in her gaze as Grace went on about the tree. She didn’t look upset, but he could see something etched along the lines of her smile. The way her shoulders were curled in a certain way. 

He’d ask her later what was on her mind. What happened at work that had her become so attached. 

“There you are,” Harvey announced. 

Donna turned with that award winning smile and yeah he was gone. Elated that he had vacation time to spend with her and his bed. With Grace. With the city that never slept. For a moment, as fleeting as it was, maybe not being a lawyer was a good thing.

“Did you decide on the tree?” Harvey asked. 

“That one!” Grace pointed to the tree she had picked. 

The three of them stood in line for a small period of time. Long enough though for Grace to groan about the cold. Short enough that Harvey didn’t have the urge to call off their venture. As he explained what kind of tree they wanted to buy, another worker had appeared, asking for them to point out the tree. Grace slipped her hand into her father’s and all but yanked him out of line.

Donna reached out, as if to steady him, but he managed that on his own. He offered the sales clerk a smile of apology. Donna pushed the card forward. 

“She’s cute,” the woman said, swiping Harvey’s card.

“She is,” Donna agreed. 

“How old?” 

“Five,” Donna supplied.

“You two must be very proud.” 

It settled within Donna as a pang of guilt, the woman’s innocent comment. Donna simply nodded and smiled, offering no response. A response would have been a lie and the other woman didn’t deserve that. As cozy as they seemed, Donna realized, they weren’t. Despite how attached Grace had grown to Donna and how Donna had grown protective of Grace. 

“Have a good night,” the sales woman greeted, handing Donna the receipt and Harvey’s credit card.

She shoved both in her pocket and went in search of Harvey and Grace. They were in the aisle watching as their small audience spun the tree in rope and thinned it. Small enough to fit on the top of the car, which Donna realized was going on top of Ray’s car. She winced as the thought of the man having to explain the reasoning for the scratches to his company.

Yet, as they made their way to the street, Ray was parked, waiting with a blanket on the roof. It had been a week now and Donna was still surprised at how efficient Harvey’s relationship with Ray was. The man was always where he needed to be. 

The drive home was quiet. Donna let her head rest against the back of the seat as Grace quietly murmured about her plans for the tree. Donna was trying to ignore the magical work Harvey’s fingers were doing to her neck. The gentle massage that was easing the tension that seemed to have formed in the forefront of her head. She rolled her head and gave him a thankful smile as the car pulled up to the building.

Thankfully the tree was small enough and light enough that Harvey and Ray were able to carry it through the lobby and ultimately into the apartment. The tree was laid on its side by the window, where it would wait to be put into its stand. Harvey really hadn’t expected to purchase a tree, but nonetheless had pulled out the stand. So as Grace filled it up with Harvey, Donna slipped off her coat and laid it on the back of the island stool.  
  
“Donna will help me,” Harvey was saying, bringing Donna’s attention to the conversation. “Hold the tree, while I tighten the screws.” 

“Sure,” Donna nodded, pushing up the sleeves of her sweater. 

Harvey made quick work at the base. Grace had joined him under the tree, giggling and whispering conspiratorially. Yes, he was going to regret letting Grace stay up past her bedtime to put up the tree. And yes, they normally did it on the weekends, but they had time. All three of them did. 

“Alright,” Harvey said, standing from his position under the tree. “Hey! Look! It’s not crooked.” 

Donna let go and the tree leaned to the left a little. It would take a little bit of reworking, but for now, the tree wasn’t going to fall over. He brushed his hands against his pants and pointed to Grace.  
  
“Now it’s bedtime,” he announced. “Let’s get you -” 

A knock sounded at the door. Harvey raised an eyebrow at Donna who drugged her shoulder. Harvey went to it, expecting it to be Mike or Jessica, even Louis. The visitor however was neither. 

“Donna,” Harvey said with a slight turn of his head, his voice traveling over his shoulder.

His gaze didn’t leave the intruder. He listened for Donna to take Grace away. To lead her throug the apartment and at the sound of the bedroom door shutting, essentially slamming, Harvey let out a breath. 

“Scottie.” 

“Harvey.” 

His phone pinged in his coat, which had been tossed on the couch. 

Harvey was frozen to his spot, his hand on the door, his gaze burning a hole in Dana Scott. His ex-wife. The woman who gave birth to his daughter.

The woman who was supposed to save his career.

At his door.  
  
_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading! Let me know what you think!


	9. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was magic. There was no other explanation for it.

It had taken Harvey a majority of the day to get his mind clear. It started with Donna not being there when he woke up. Followed by Grace being awake early and having figured out how to get the cereal and a glass of milk with no assistance. He wanted to go back to work already and instead he spent a majority of his day inside a training facility. He forced himself to do more than his body could handle and he didn’t care about the repercussions.

Scottie did not stay long. Harvey told her he’d talk to her tomorrow, which had been this morning, after Grace went to school. She showed up and hovered by the door. She explained her position, her end goal, and limits. She was there to clear Harvey’s name, that the evidence that was allegedly new was in fact not. That Harvey was a good lawyer and not crooked like the opposing counsel was trying to paint.

That the young man who had gone to jail for double murder had in fact murdered the father and son. 

Harvey had spent quality time with the punching bag. So much so a trainer had held the bag and demanded steadiness from Harvey. The trainer stayed with Harvey as Harvey moved from station to station. After the bag was weight lifts, then to leg presses and ultimately ended with Harvey in a large room that held the center’s track. The trainer challenged Harvey to run a mile in the fastest time he could.

With every lap, Harvey solved a problem.

First lap was the case. What evidence pointed to the kid being guilty? It was the gun, the DNA and fingerprints that were on the handle and trigger. The witnesses who heard the six shots and the camera footage that had the kid running from the scene. Harvey put the case together like a puzzle. 

All the pieces fit.

Second lap was Grace and Scottie. Scottie, who he proposed to on a whim because why the hell knot. Grace who was conceived because of the proposal and stupidity. Yet, Grace was growing up into her own girl. She just happened to look like Scottie when she got frustrated or sounded like Harve when she was annoyed. 

He realized in the last week or so, her hand traveled to her hip like Donna’s did.

Third lap was Jessica and Louis. Jessica was his friend and mentor, his big sister because he needed one. She said so herself. Louis was like Marcus, annoying but kind. Loyal and fierce. Stupid but weirdly adept to every situation.

The fourth and final lap his mind went back to Donna. Donna who was back in his life in every way he won day thought she would be. It surprised him that even then, with her filling those voids, she left others in her wake. He wanted to wake up next to her every day, to see the expanse of her back and to trail the line of freckles over her shoulder with his tongue. He wanted to do so much more and yet, content with just having her in the same room.

Harvey’s chest heaved as he came to a stop. The trainer had a smirk on his face as Harvey felt sweat pour down his back. He eyed the clock. 7:35. No wonder his chest felt like it was going to explode.

The trainer pointed to the showers, which Harvey graciously accepted. Upon his departure, Harvey stopped at the front desk, signing up for a membership and requesting Kyle the trainer. The woman smiled and told him she’d see him tomorrow. Harvey nodded and grinned. Once upon a time, a long time ago, he would have given her his card. 

Grace’s school, on pick up, involved a long line of parents who showed up at least fifteen minutes early. Most parents got out of their cars, waiting for the exit gate to open. Harvey was content waiting until the crowd thinned out, to approach the gate and wave at Grace’s teacher. He waited and watched as Grace bounded out of the room, her eyes searching for him. Her backpack on her back, the curls resting on her shoulders, already she looked like an older kid.

Harvey made a point to listen to everything Grace had to say about her day. From learning to point out flat shapes in 3D shapes. To being picked to read in front of the whole class. Along with gossip about her friends who did or did not get told they had done a good job. There was even a snide remark tossed out about people raising hands.

Grace had settled herself into silence, winded by the fast paced conversation she had with Harvey about her day. Regardless that his daughter seemed older, the small hand in his, as they loaded the elevator alleviated some of his worry. He didn’t want her growing up too fast. Too soon. He didn’t want to miss anything.

As usual, Grace spread her homework out on the dining table. Harvey made a snack which usually involved some fruit or vegetable and cheese. Grace had been on a cheese kick lately and wanted specific kind of cheese. Squares not dress, cheddar not string. It was a very direct demand that Harvey was okay with. As odd as it might be for his kid.

Grace was sliding her art project across the table to show him, when she piped up with a question.

“Why wasn’t Donna here this morning?”

“What?” 

“Donna wasn’t here this morning,” Grace pointed out, as if Harvey missed the warm body next to him. “She - I like her here.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Grace nodded. “She helps me with my homework and when I need something she goes and gets it.” 

Harvey smiled and nodded. DOnna was a good helper. In more than one way, that was not appropriate for the ears of a child or an adult who was impervious to their relationship. Whatever that was. 

“She had to go to work today,” Harvey stretched. “She’s very busy.”

“Is she coming over?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why don’t you know?” 

“Because I don’t!” 

He had really tried not to let the fact that Grace had become attached to Donna bother him. Donna was magnetic, as was Grace. They should have offset each other at the power of charm that they both possessed. Yet, Grace was glued to Donna and it seemed like Donna had grown attached to Grace equally. 

Harvey rubbed his forehead and looked at Grace who had quietly picked up her pencil and started on her homework. She did that if Harvey was on the phone with someone, snapping at them. Or was generally frustrated with something at work and his fuse was short. He didn’t particularly like snapping at Grace, but when he did, there was instant guilt. She didn’t deserve it.

“Sorry,” Harvey apologized, on a sigh. “Let me see the snowman again.” 

It would be another couple hours later, after dinner, after desert and homework, that Grace and Harvey would be curled up on the couch. Grace had wanted to finish the movie she started with Donna and while he was thoroughly confused at the concept of the movie, there was enough for him to go on. Even if he was giving it half of his attention. Even half was being kind.

Grace looked up at him and patted his chest, getting his attention. 

“Do you like Donna, Daddy?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Grace sat up and turned herself to face him. There was a wave of worry that his daughter was giving him a look the spelled trouble. That was going to put him in a uncomfortable position but he could handle it. How bad could a 5 year old’s inquisition be? 

“Maddie says that her mommy and daddy sleep in the same bed because they like each other,” Grace explained. “But that’s because they are married, right?” 

“Right,” Harvey agreed, trying to come up with a face for the name. 

He came up empty, but Grace went on. 

“So Maddie said because Donna slept over twice, it’s because you like her.” 

It was a matter of fact, Harvey realized. Grace wasn’t necessarily asking a question, but she was asking for the truth. To which Harvey could not deny her.

“Yeah I do,” Harvey nodded. 

“And she likes you?” 

“I think so,” Harvey nodded again.

He wasn’t sure if like scratched the surface. There was more than that. He felt it in her grasp, in her breath, in the jumping pulse as he trailed his fingers down - 

“Why the questions?” Harvey pivoted. 

Grace shrugged. “Jackson has a mommy and no Daddy. I have no mommy but I have you.” 

“Right,” Harvey said, hoping it would be enough.

“Why?” 

Harvey sighed. He didn’t want to tell her that Scottie didn’t want her. He knew too well the feeling of abandonment and didn’t want to inflict even a percentage of that onto her. She was too young to think she wasn’t good enough. He wanted her to feel loved. 

He wanted her to be loved and if it was just by him - then so be it.

“Families come in different ways,” Harvey started. “You have me, Aunt Jessica, Louis and Mike, even Rachel.” 

“And Donna!” 

Harvey smiled and nodded. “You should ask her, but yeah, even Donna.” 

The affirmation seemed to settle Grace down and she ceased her line of questioning. The rest of the movie went watched and Grace said her goodnites. Harvey made sure her teeth had been brushed, her clothes were changed and a fairy book had been read. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, like he did every night. He closed the door behind him and let out a breath.

Not seeing Donna or hearing from her all day was killing him. He had gotten attached to having her around. To being a stone throw away and if he needed her, she’d be there. Harvey Specter didn’t get attached, but he couldn’t figure out how to live without her. Now that she was back.

He cleaned up the apartment - the dishes from dinner. The popcorn bucket and cups from the movie. The water was a warm temperature - perfect for washing - and he mechanically went through those motions. It was weird that he was involved yet detached. He would have to remind himself that he did this in the morning.

Nothing was clicking.

It wasn’t until he heard her voice in his ear that he realized he had called her. 

“Harvey?” 

“Grace made a snowman in art, today,” Harvey blurted out. 

They shared things. Or they used to. And this would have been something they would have shared. Right? 

“That’s nice,” Donna said; she had hoped that her voice didn’t give away the level of exhaustion that was coursing through her body.

“She asked me why you weren't’ here this morning.” 

“What did you tell her?” 

“That you had to work.” 

It wasn’t a lie, but it was purposeful evasion. Donna, he could tell, was smirking on the other end of the line. 

“How was work?” Harvey asked. “Easy day?” 

Donna sighed and he knew then it wasn’t. She was going to tell him it was fine - which she did. She was going to tell him that nothing exciting happened - even though something did happen. He didn’t need to see her face to know there was more. The tremble in her voice gave it away. 

“Come over,” Harvey proposed. “It’ll be a nice surprise for Grace in the morning.” 

“Is that what you’re going with?” 

“It’s the truth.” 

It would be fifteen minutes later when there was a soft knock on his door. He had spent the time pacing his floors, cleaning the surfaces of his counters, keeping himself busy. It wasn’t that it was late, but he was tired. Exhaustion was seeping in and when he swung open the door, his shoulders dropped. 

He was grateful that Donna came. She moved into the apartment and made her way to the bedroom. He found her toeing off her flats, kicking them under the bed. It wasn’t that she was making her presence known, it was how easy she did it. How she just melted into the world. 

Donna had been the one to pull back the covers. To beckon him to bed with a crooked finger and a sly smile. It was her body that was curled into his side, with her hand resting beneath his heart. It was her lips against the curve of his jaw that got his pulse to slow. 

She was magic. 

That was all there was to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	10. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything old was new again.

What was on the horizon for Harvey was not good. It was almost guaranteed that he was going to lose his job, if not his license too. Donna had looked at all the cases - 15 of them were called into question - and regardless of the outcome they painted a displeasing picture for Harvey. It didn’t matter that Scottie was able to find nuggets of detail here and there that would save him. It didn’t matter; both women knew it was all in or bust for Harvey Specter. 

It was why when Donna’s phone chimed at noon, she ignored it. She didn’t need to look at the caller ID to know it was Harvey calling her. She didn’t have the time for the distraction. Regardless of how much she would enjoy it. The distraction was why she was almost late for work this morning. 

It hasn’t been long after Harvey’s text that Scottie knocked on the door. Donna had no problem with the other woman, professionally. Personally, that opinion was still forming and only scratching the surface of unfavorable. They had an understanding, it seemed, in their work relationship. Scottie didn’t ask questions and Donna didn’t offer details. 

So when the brunette came in and dropped a stack of files on Donna’s desk, Donna raised an eyebrow. 

“These are files from the District Attorney’s office,” Scottie explained. “With your signature.” 

Donna opened the top one. A drug bust that put the dealer away for possession and intent to distribute. The second one was similar, except it was for trafficking. Solicitation, attempted robbery, murder - Donna looked up at the last one. Rape. 

“How did you get these?” 

“Does it matter?” Scottie asked. “They’re going to say Harvey had a personal vendetta.” 

“Cameron tried them,” Donna replied. “These aren’t Harvey’s.”

“Right,” Scottie said. “But this is your handwriting.” 

Donna closed her eyes on the last file. It was Harvey’s signature but different. Not by much, but the H was slanted in Donna’s penmanship. So was ‘Specter’. She had done it only a handful of times, with Harvey right there. He had given her permission. 

“If I can figure it out,” Scottie shrugged. “I’m sure they already have.”

The rape case had Harvey in pieces. It was a young woman who had been found bartered by her husband and left for dead. Clothes had been torn, the house was in complete disarray, and it had been the reporting officer who declared it. Donna had spent endless nights with Harvey. He powered through. 

“It wasn’t the husband,” Scottie said.

“What?” Donna snapped. “The husband testified!” 

“Cameron -“Scottie started and stopped. “This is another case they can use against Harvey.”

“The husband died,” Donna supplied. “About a year ago.”

“Suicide in his cell,” Scottie nodded. “Tell Harvey or not, but they’ll find this and use it.”

Donna sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, pinching it. She took a deep breath and sighed. This was the final nail in the coffin it seemed. She would have to tell Harvey. But how? 

Scottie lef Donna to her work. It was around three when her phone went off again, Harvey, with a picture of Grace. She was bundled up in the scarf and hat, wrapped around her neck, smiling from ear to ear. It made Donna smile, which is the scene Jessica walked in on. Donna was looking at another picture, where Harvey had the scarf and the photo was just a shake out of focus. That was the one Donna saved to her phone.

“Busy?” Jessica questioned. 

“No,” Donna said, setting her phone down. “What can I do for you?” 

“Scottie came to see me. She told me about the files from the District Attorney’s office.” 

“Jessica, I can explain - “ 

“No need,” Jessica said, raising her hand. 

Jessica sat across from Donna in a vacant chair. She crossed her legs at the knee and leaned back enough to clasp her hands on her stomach. 

“Cameron Dennis is going to go down,” Jessica nodded. “His name is on the docket.” 

“It has Harvey’s name as co-chair,” Donna sighed. “He’s as much involved as - “ 

“You never stopped, did you?” Jessica asked, stopping the redheads train of thought. 

“What?” 

“Defending Harvey,” Jessica said. “They said you did that.” 

People talked when they were at the District Attorney’s office. Donna knew that. If they didn’t say it outright it was in the looks people gave her as she kicked them out of the office. Or the way Big Bertha gave her a side eyed glance at the beginning. Donna knew what they had done and hadn’t done. The rest came later.

“You’re happy here.” Jessica commented. 

Donna also didn’t need an explanation as to what here meant. So Donna nodded, a small smile curling at her lips. Here meant New York. Here meant the hustle and bustle of a firm. Here meant Harvey. 

“It’s nice to be back,” Donna nodded. 

“Good,” Jessica said, rising from her chair. “He’s going to have to be told, Donna. About this.” 

Jessica waved to the hallway, gesturing to the offices as a whole. Donna nodded.

It was then that her phone chimed and Donna glanced down. A smile bloomed across her face. 

“Is it him?” 

“He’s downstairs,” Donna nodded. “He has Grace with him.” 

“Go,” Jessica ordered. “Have a good night. Tell him I said hello.” 

Donna nodded and stood. Feeling bold suddenly, she looked up. “Jessica.” 

The other woman stepped back into the frame of the doorway. Donna gave her a small smile and a shrug, gathering her things. 

“You could come over you know,” Donna said. “To the apartment.” 

“Moving in already?” 

Donna shrugged. “He’s got a good alcohol selection.” 

Jessica laughed, tossing her head back minutely. “Good night Donna.” 

Donna smirked and nodded, gathering her things. She would have to tell Harvey that they had to consider the worst. The absolute worst was him losing his job and his license. If he lost his job then it still meant he could practice law. Losing his license might not be something he could recover from.

Donna was curling her own scarf around her neck at the elevator when a flurry of motion caught her attention. Louis was retracing his steps, a smile on his lips. 

“Donna!” Louis exclaimed.

It was the tone that had her biting away a groan. She jammed her finger into the down button forcing herself not to roll her eyes at the man. Harvey had warned her about Louis and she had not missed the laps he did during the day, the last few days, checking in on her. She was trying her best to ignore it. 

“Louis,” Donna nodded. 

“Headed out?” 

“Yes, you?” 

“Oh no,” Louis smiled. “Hey listen. I was wondering. If you’re not busy.” 

Here it comes, she thought to herself. Donna eyed the numbers above the elevator approaching the floor.

“I have two tickets to the Met tonight,” Louis said, pulling the said pair out of his jacket pocket. “I was wondering if you’d like to come with me.” 

The elevator dinged and Donna gave him a small smile. 

“Sorry Louis,” she said, stepping into the elevator. 

Donna hit the ground level button on the panel and it would be another ten seconds before the doors to slide close. 

Long enough for her to say, “I have plans.” 

She didn’t know what her plans were, but they were with Harvey and with Grace. They were going to involve having a serious conversation with Harvey. He didn’t do serious conversations, or at least, well, he didn’t like to. He would always play them off with a joke or a segway to something else. She would have to keep him on track.

None of it mattered though, because when she stepped out onto the sidewalk, her gaze searched for him. She heard the giggle of a child and if it wasn’t for the pink snow boots, the pair looked like any other father and daughter duo on the street. Harvey had his hands full of scarf and beanie - fighting Grace who was determined to put it on him. They were Grace’s beanie and scarf, Donna realized as she carefully approached. They weren’t going to fit, but Grace was determined .

“Excuse me,” Donna greeted. “I was wondering if you knew a man named Harvey Specter.” 

The speed in which Harvey straightened forced Donna to take a step back in surprise. She let out a light laugh, her gaze dropping to Grace who’s face brightened. Donna grinned at the girl who had let her grip on the scarf go. 

“Hey,” Harvey greeted. “We brought you a late lunch.” 

“Or an early dinner,” Grace piped up. 

“I had lunch,” Donna mentioned. “So I’ll take the early dinner.” 

Her hand fit into Harvey’s easy enough and that made her chest constrict. She had been in Harvey’s circle again for ten days and she was due to leave in another twelve. She didn’t know what that conversation was going to be like. She didn’t know if he had plans for Christmas, if he took the week off, if he went to Boston to visit Marcus - she realized then that she was inserting herself into a world she didn’t exist. 

But it was the gentle press of his lips against her temple, as they waited for the light to change that chipped away the doubt. It was the wink across the park table as Grace excitedly shared with Donna about her gifts that she got from her teacher, and the gift she got to secretly make Harvey. They were inviting her into their secret club and that too chipped away at her doubt. Maybe even the little bit of guilt she felt for being the bearer or bad news. 

That shoe dropped hours later, after Grace had said her good nights and crawled into bed. Harvey had poured her a glass of wine and pulled her to the couch. Donna curled her legs under her, resting the base of the glass against her knee and she rested her elbow against the back of the couch and let her chin fall into her open palm.

“You look tired,” Harvey muttered, brushing hair back from her face.

“You sure know how to charm a girl.” 

“Donna,” Harvey sighed. “You barely said two words tonight.” 

“Scottie came to my office,” Donna said. “Had old case file copies from the DA’s.” 

“Okay?” 

“She brought up Michelle Slater’s file.” 

Donna watched then as Harvey visually took a breath. He swallowed hard and nodded. That was still a touchy case. It had been one of the last one’s he was apart of. Donna had tried to warn him.

“It has your signature on it,” Donna shrugged. “I signed it.” 

“What do you mean you -” Harvey started and stopped. “I watched you do it.” 

“I know,” Donna nodded. “Jessica says that Cameron will take the fall for that one.” 

“They think it’ll hurt us?” 

Donna nodded. “Jessica doesn’t think it looks good and Harvey, I have to agree.” 

Once upon a time she was able to give him the bad news. Donna took pride in the fact that bad news was good news, because she was able to make it that way. Regardless of the outcome, Harvey didn’t blow his top. He got angry, he got snappy, but he left the office level headed. Smart. 

The way he paced now, she had seen in the office so many times. He cleared table tops here and there. Smashed glasses against the solid walls. Never had he gone home angry. If he had, she didn’t know. 

“Harvey.”

“I know,” Harvey nodded. “We can still go to court. Monday. Is Jessica still planning on Monday?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Harvey looked at her then and she saw the recognition in his eyes. She was telling the truth. Everything was so fluid that what happened today could be completely different in the morning. By Monday, who knew if any of them would have jobs. By Monday, who knew if there would even be a case. By Monday, there could be a signed check, Harvey would still have his job, his license and it would be settled just in time for Christmas.

That also would mean that Donna’s services were no longer required and she would be able to go about with her life. Harvey knew that. She knew he did and they were so good at pretending that that conversation would be held at the eleventh hour or never.

“Do you have your keys?” Harvey asked randomly.

“They’re in my purse.” 

Harvey shoved his hand into his pocket and then went to her purse, which was hung on the back of the dining chair. That chair had become her purses’ home. Harvey dug into the side pocket, pulling out her ring. 

“I don’t want you to think you’re a guest in my home,” Harvey rattled. “I don’t want you to think you’re a guest in my life.” 

Donna sipped at her wine as Harvey talked. She needed movement on her own behalf so she didn’t look at this man slack jawed and a little bit in love. 

Part of her couldn’t let herself feel that. 

“Come and go as you please,” Harvey said. “Like the old days.” 

The old days. When they danced around each other and didn’t define their relationship. Except, there was a look in his eye as he said it that had Donna emptying her glass and setting it on the table for later. A look in his eye that scared her because it meant more than just the old days. 

The old days. When she was a little bit more than in love with him and called his bluff. The old days when she invited him inside to her, her world, and fled when he asked her to grow with him. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Harvey invited and Donna nodded.

She would soon be enveloped in Harvey. Wrapped in strong arms. Legs parted by his knee. Lips at the base of her neck, blowing air to tickle her ear. She would go to sleep with a smile on her face.

Everything old was new again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading! Let me know what you think!


	11. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her Harvey and this Harvey was starting to become the same.

There was that space in between being awake and asleep that Donna lingered in. She was smiling at the way she could feel Harvey’s fingers dance up her back under her shirt. Her fingers curled into the corners of her pillow as he traced that space just beneath the wire of her bra. She curled her legs in, rear bumping his front. She grinned wider into the material of her pillow.

She stretched out, moving her head to look at him. 

“Morning,” she said, her voice surprisingly broken with sleep. “What time is it?” 

“Quarter to six,” he mumbled. “It’s snowing.” 

She flipped her head to look out the window and sure enough it was. Donna flipped back the covers and went to the window, planting both hands against the glass, looking down onto the street. She could see the snow was gathering on the rooftops nearby. Donna pressed her forehead to the glass, grinning at the chill.

A pair of arms encased her waist, a nose burying itself in her knotted hair - Harvey inhaled and his warm breath danced down her neck. Donna let her hands drop to his clasped hands and squeezed what she could. 

“Come back to bed,” Harvey rumbled. 

Donna let him pull her back and away from the window. She let him pull her back until they both collapsed into bed, laughing lightly together. When Harvey let her go, she scrambled onto her knees, crawling to the head of the bed, sitting against the headboard. She pulled the blanket up to her lap, laughing as Harvey dropped down at her hip. Her hand fell to his head, her fingers playing with his hair like guitarists played strings. 

“I’m going to have to get going soon,” Donna said sadly. “Get to work.” 

“What’s going on with that?” 

Donna took a beat, looking down at Harvey who wasn’t looking up at her. She looked out at the snow, flurries were more solid now in a matter of minutes. 

“You might lose your job,” she said, honestly. “Jessica and Scottie are trying to not have that happen.” 

“And you?” 

“I’m hiding the gas and the matches,” Donna quipped. “How is it that you’ve made an enemy in every department?” 

Harvey pushed himself up at that. Donna smirked and dragged her finger down his nose, making his contort his face much like Grace did. It made her smile. 

“Is it really that bad?” 

Donna shrugged. “The way I understand it, is that the family is on the verge of suing you for wrongful imprisonment. Their attorneys are looking for anything, and Harvey, I really do mean anything to make you seem like it was a personal vendetta to get this kid in jail.” 

“And they’re going to take away my license for it?” 

“That’s what they’re going after if the judge doesn’t overturn the verdict,” Donna nodded. “If that doesn’t happen, then they’ll come for your job. By then, with the amount of attention they’re expecting the disbarment talks they’re hoping Jessica will just fire you.” 

“All before Christmas?” 

“Within the next 10 days, yes,” Donna nodded. 

Harvey groaned and once again her hand fell to his hair. She scratched at the base of his neck when he turned his face into her side. She was held to him when he draped an arm around her lap, his thumb burying itself between the elastic of her pants and the skin of her hip. 

Donna craned her neck to look at the clock - they had another five minutes before Harvey’s alarm would go off and he had to wake Grace. Donna would go about making them coffee, pouring Grace juice and waiting for her to come and decide on breakfast. It was domestic and eerie that they had a schedule, a plan. 

“What are your plans after this?” Harvey asked. 

She watched as he detached himself, rolling on his back and she immediately missed his warmth. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on the bent knees. She shrugged. 

“Hadn’t thought about it really.” 

Now she had a key to his home. A welcomed habitant of his space. Which probably would thrill her friend who she was subletting her apartment to. It would free up the couch and the small space in the bathroom that was for visitors. She was coming to find she liked his home. 

She also didn’t want to overstay her welcome in his life. There had been a fleeting thought, years ago, that maybe Harvey didn’t beg because she had overstayed her role as his secretary. She thought that maybe the darkened orbs and the lips that had become chapped told her a different story. The last ten days told her a different story and she didn’t know what would come in the next ten. 

Donna had thought he had fallen asleep, as the silence filled the room. She eyed the clock. Two minutes. She took a deep breath and looked at Harvey. 

“What do you think I should do?” 

That had been the fatal question ten years ago. When she stood in front of the diner and asked him the same question. He had told her to do whatever she wanted. So she left. And he didn’t chase. 

“I want,” Harvey started, pushing himself to match her gaze. 

It was spelled out all over his face. In the brightening room as snow fell outside. With sixty seconds to go before the alarm would signal a new day. She saw the future in his gaze and it was breath taking. This was her Harvey. 

The man from a decade ago who shamelessly flirted with her. Who scribbled inappropriate images on her notepad, knowing she shredded them at the end of the day. Who laid his life on the line to help her time and time again. The Harvey who she fell in love with. 

There was also this Harvey. Present day Harvey who was drowning in not knowing which made him uncomfortable. It bothered him and she realized she had fallen in love with him again. There had been no other option it seemed. 

The alarm hummed, signaling the change of hour. Harvey frowned making Sonna laugh. This Harvey and her Harvey were both childish. Stubborn and resilient. Donna pushed him up, forcing him back so they could start the day. 

“Donna,” Harvey started when she slipped from the bed. 

She turned her head and softly smiled. Her Harvey and this Harvey were slowly becoming the same. She nodded. 

“I know.” She passed him with a gentle kiss to his lips and a muttered good morning. 

The sound of the shower starting came when Donna started the coffee pot. Harvey would manage a few sips before needing to go back and check on Grace. Breakfast was go be oatmeal, only because it was the less time consuming thing and it gave Grace an opportunity to pick her toppings. 

When Grace appeared minutes later awake and dressed, Donna was gathering the food. She was pressed against the counter by the little body who had her face smashed into her backside. Donna laughed and bent her arm to touch her. 

“Hi,” Donna laughed. 

“Morning.” 

“Morning,” Donna greeted pulling her arm back. “Why don’t you go sit and I’ll bring you the oatmeal.” 

Grace nodded and detached herself from Donna. Grace had set herself up to face the window and the falling snow. She beamed at the options for her food and reached for the tall glass of milk set before her. Donna took a seat next to her, curling and bending her knees at the comfortable but awkward angles. 

“What are the plans for today?” Donna asked, reaching and picking at a raspberry. 

“ I think we’re going to learned a new song.” 

“What song are you going to learn?” 

“I don’t know.”

Donna laughed and went back to her coffee. The mug was still warm to the touch and Harvey joined them not long after. 

A knock sounded at the door. Grace bounded to her room and appeared seconds later with her coat and scarf, her backpack and boots. The boots were an easily slip on, which she managed to do as she slipped into her coat. Harvey wrapped the scarf around her neck and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Harvey opened the door. 

Donna normally would have stood and busied herself with the dishes in the sink. She would have rinsed out Grace’s bowl and her milk cup. They would have gone on the rack for Harvey to deal with later. Yet, she didn’t move from her seat this time. She had become utterly mesmerized at the ease in which Harvey prepped and sent his daughter off to school.

Just before Harveyclosed the door, they heard Grace yell, “Wait!” 

The door opened and Grace charged for Donna. She curled herself into the woman’s side and hugged tight. 

“Love you Donna.” 

It was as if the words were spoken on a daily basis. As if the words were part of their daily routine. 

When the door closed and the lock was turned, Donna set aside her cup and uncurled her legs. She had seen the look in Harvey’s eyes as they expressed and informed her of what was coming. It would be half an hour later, his hair damp, her hair dry, that they would find themselves bidding each other goodbye. 

Donna kissed Harvey goodbye, grinning at the way her body was still flushed. As her arms still burned, having tried to keep herself up. If she thought about it hard enough she could probably feel the bruises forming at the base of her spine - warmth spreading through her now as Harvey kissed her and spread his fingers there. 

So they had gotten overzealous in the shower. It was snowing, his kid loved her, and there was unspoken truths between them the declared they felt the same.

“I might be late,” Donna muttered between kisses. 

“That’s fine,” Harvey said. “Use the key.”

Donna nodded and pressed another kiss to his lips before opening the door herself. 

“Hey,” Harvey called, getting her attention one last time. “Grace isn’t the only one you know.” 

With the backs of her fingers, Donna brushed Harvey’s cheek. Her Harvey and this Harvey. She smiled. 

“I know,” Donna nodded. 

The elevator was called, the doors swung opened and Donna loaded it. She turned and pressed the button signaling the ground floor. 

“Too bad I love your kid more than I love you.” 

The doors slid and she grinned to herself. His demanding text message came as she stepped out onto the street, greeted by Ray. Her reply, “no.” as they pulled away from the building. 

Darkness was when she came back. Late was brushing midnight. Her day had been filled with no’s. No they weren’t going to throw Harvey to the wolves and force him to resign. No they weren’t going to take this to the press. No they weren’t going to release a release dictating their position. 

It was the question of her future employment that had her saying no. No she would not stay if Harvey kept his job. It was a knee jerk reaction that had been her stance for the last 10 days. Now though, she winced at the admittance and winced at the way the other partners took her words down. Their dislike for her would have to outweigh their dislike for Harvey. 

She used her key as he told her to do and it felt heavy. She hung her coat by the door and kicked off her shoes. Her dress was carelessly tossed aside before she crawled into bed. She had texted Harvey to warn him of her incoming. The room was dark but he was awake. 

Donna crawled over him and settled herself on his lap. She kissed him hard, telling the story of her day in the one kiss. He sat up, holding her to him, kissing her back. It was a conversation in a swirl of tongues, burning touches, and her voice cracking as her cries filled the room. 

She had gone to sleep like she woke up. Wrapped in Harvey, her body warm. Sated and this time naked. She would have to wake later to dress, but she didn’t care right now.

Right now she wanted to forget that tomorrow, all the emotion she felt for Harvey and the emotion Harvey felt for her might be gone.

It was all going to hit the fan tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented. Life caught up with me; family has COVID, I've started my finals - but I'm back and hopefully will catch up soon! Let me know what you think!


	12. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love was a lot of things.

It wasn’t the first time Harvey had woken up alone in his bed with Donna not there. When his alarm hummed, waking him up so he could get Grace up, the space next to him was cold. She had been gone a while, he deduced, sitting up in bed. He scrubbed a hand over his face and threw back the sheets.

He didn’t think anything was amiss until Jenny asked Grace what she wanted for dinner. Harvey had listened to the girl and when Jenny said they’d stop somewhere, Harvey gave them his full attention. It wasn’t like Jenny to insert herself, unless invited. It was, not odd, but Harvey was planning on picking up Grace.

“You don’t need to pick her up today, Jenny,” Harvey commented. “I’ve got her.”

“Oh,” Jenny said. “Miss Paulsen called me twenty minutes ago and asked me to watch her. Has that changed?”

Donna asked - Harvey swallowed hard and shook his head.

“No,” Harvey said. “I probably have a meeting I have to deal with. Sorry Gracie.”

“It’s okay!” Grace said, wrapping Jenny in a hug. “Jenny can show me pictures of her puppy.”

Jenny smiled apologetically and Harvey smiled in return. Grace hadn’t quite started the persistent plea for a puppy. It was brought up around Thanksgiving but not again.

Harvey checked his phone and saw that there had been two missed calls from Louis, a text message from Jessica and a missed call from an unknown number. Jessica’s text was to have him come in. A visitor’s badge would be printed for him. He had an hour to get to the office.

He made it with a few minutes to spare. Once again he was in a suit, a tie, his shoes that slipped on like old gloves. The security guard handed him a visitor’s badge with a smile and Harvey shoved it in his pocket. The ride to the 50th floor was quiet enough and people came and went from the shaft. It gave him time to send a text to Donna, who replied just before he stepped off.

Through the glass, he saw the team waiting. Jessica, Louis, Scottie, Donna, and a man whom he never met. When Harvey made his way through the door, the man stood and stretched out his hand.

“Harvey,” the man greeted. “I’m Steven Dawson.”

“What’s going on?”

“Options have been chosen for you to take,” Steve explained. “The left file is your retirement package. You will be able to keep your license and therefore will be able to continue law.”

Harvey risked a look at Jessica who was straight faced. That was her battle face. Who she was planning on attacking, Harvey didn’t know, but he knew it wasn’t going to be good. Next was Louis who was not looking at him. Instead, he found the corner of a loose paper in his notepad more interesting. Donna on the other hand was looking right at him.

He could see her brain working. Coming up with different scenarios on how Harvey could respond. The difference between them was that Harvey knew how Jessica operated. He knew what Louis’ pet project was when it came to the firm. They were the same, but different. It didn’t matter how, but they were going to keep the firm afloat. Even if it meant letting Harvey go.

“What’s the second file?”

Steve moved the second file in front of him and tapped it with his index finger. “This gets you disbarred, fired, and essentially run out on a rail. No law, no job, nothing.”

“We would move ahead with the trial,” Harvey summarized.

“Yes,” the other man nodded. “If the Judge sets a date.”

Harvey scrubbed a hand over his face. “How long - the judge won’t put anything on his docket two weeks before Christmas. How long would I have before we’d go to trial?”

“If the Judge sets a new date?” Steve shrugged. “Anywhere from six weeks to a year. Maybe more.”

The gazes in the room shifted. Donna was looking away, Louis was looking at Steve and Jessica was staring at him. Her lips were parted, ready for whatever comment.

Harvey thought to Grace, who needed him. Just him. Not Donna, not Scottie, not Jessica. Him. With no job, it would give him more time to be with her. Without a job, it would require him to find a new one and possibly move.

He sighed and picked up the first folder, standing. “When do you need my decision?”

“Friday,” Steve nodded. “One week.”

“Louis,” Harvey called, demanding the other man’s attention. “Financially, what’s more beneficial for the firm?”

“What?”

“What is more financially beneficial for the firm?”

Louis rarely was at a loss for words. Ever the lawyer, the man had a point to make. At the short glances, the panicked curl of his lips, Harvey had his answer. The file in his hand was the answer. Quit the firm, stay a lawyer.

“You’ll have my answer on Friday.”

Since he was in the building, he went to his office. The room was dimly lit with the gray sky threatening rain. He dropped into his chair and slapped the empty file on his desk. When he saw the flash of red passing his office, he stood.

Donna had gone after Harvey. It was Jessica’s silent plea, it was Louis' gentle touch that had her moving. She didn’t need their approval, she was going to do it anyway. She was the new person on the block for Harvey to rip to shreds. Even if they did have history.

She was coming out of her office, to go into his, when his hand curled around her wrist. He let it go, but the firm hand on the small of her back pushed her in the intended direction. Harvey stepped into the men’s bathroom and cleared it. When he opened the door, he leveled her a look.

“Get in here,” he snapped.

This was the one place that no one could hear them yelling. It was a safe space. They would just add to the ongoing dialogue that the walls shared.

“What the hell, Donna?”

“Harvey, please,” she started. “I’ve looked through everything. Everything, Harvey and nothing is going to go your way.”

“They don’t have anything!”

“They have everything!” Donna yelled in return. “They’ll put you on the stand and ask you if your anger was fueled because of your recent divorce. If you were thinking about your baby girl when you argued that the woman murdered had a life ahead of her and was robbed of raising her children.”

On a breath and a pause, Donna continued.

“They’ll put me on the stand. They’ll ask me if I knew you were burying evidence. They’ll ask me if I knew what your mindset was because of how closely we used to work together. They’ll ask if I am sleeping with you now and if I was sleeping with you then.”

“None of that matters.”

“It all matters, Harvey,” Donna sighed. “They’re going to come after your character, which is worse than them coming after your job.”

“They haven’t - what you’re saying hasn’t happened yet.”

“Of course it has!” Donna yelled. “What do you think the partners like to talk about when they think no one is around? How does he put up with her? Has she changed in the last ten years? Do you think he was banging her while he was shacked up with a kid somewhere else? If it’s being asked here, it’s going to be asked for a public record.”

He looked at her, mortified. She moved to touch him. Any piece of him. Just to feel his heat, but he stepped back. Then she saw it.

His barriers were being rebuilt. The cold look in his eye from years ago when she first told him about Cameron. And when he robotically told her about his parents. There was a void there.

“What about you?” Harvey asked. “This is what you wanted, right? Take this job, bring Scottie back with you? You’re friends now, is that it? Let me remind you Donna, she left me. She didn’t just leave me, she left our kid. My kid.”

“I know -” Donna said, ignoring the way he spit her name like it was venom.

“Apparently not,” Harvey sneered. “Or else I wouldn’t smell her perfume or see her piles of files on my table. She’s moved back into my life and no one asked her to!”

Donna settled between two options to get Harvey to stop talking. Kiss him or slap him. Kissing him wouldn’t result in anything pleasant, but neither would slapping him. It wasn’t until:

“You can both leave for all I care.”

Her hand cracking against his cheek rendered the room silent. The whir of the fan was the loudest and most obtrusive sound.

“I didn’t come here to screw you Harvey,” Donna letting the double entendre settle. “I didn’t come here to ruin your life. I came here to save your job, so excuse me if you think hiring your ex-wife was a misstep, but she’s more vicious than you are and you think for a second I did this to get back at you? Then you can have your key back and good luck explaining to your kid why I’m never coming back.”

Harvey watched as Donna stormed out of the bathroom, red faced and quick breath. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror and shook his head. When he stepped out, into the hallway, he was going to go home. Instead, he came face to face with Jessica who looked neither pleased or angry. Either of which would have been better instead of the lashing he knew he was going to get.

Jessica turned on her heel, knowing Harvey was behind him. She saw Mike coming around the corner and with a quick shake of her head, the kid was turning arounud and going the way he came. She didn’t care if Harvey saw. She pushed her door open and went to her desk. Harvey stopped inches from the edge and she pointed to the seats.

“Sit down,” Jessica ordered.

“I’m not staying long.”

“I don’t give a damn how long you think you’re going to be here for,” Jessica growled. “Sit the hell down.”

Harvey did. He unbuttoned his jacket and did as she ordered. He learned a long time ago when she had that bite to her bark, there was no arguing. He barely had time to lean back and think to be casual before she started again.

“This is no longer a decision that you get to make for yourself,” Jessica said. “This choice has to best benefit Grace. I get that you're pissed that Scottie is here. She gave up on Grace, don’t make that same mistake.”

“I’m not going to make that mistake.”

“Then what do you need to wait until Friday for?” Jessica asked. “You’ve got Grace, you’ve got Donna - taking some time off isn’t going to kill you.”

Harvey took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. “Listen - I just - this thing with Donna.”

“It’s new,” Jessica sighed. “I know. But Harvey. She’s practically living with you. She’s doing homework with Grace. Grace likes her. “

“Loves her,” Harvey corrected. “Grace told her she loved her on the way out.”

“Harvey,” Jessica sighed.

The man was stubborn. He was also a perfectionist when it came to things he couldn’t risk. He was willing to tie himself in knots for Grace and now it seemed Donna.

“I know,” Harvey nodded. “I’ll sign the deal.”

“Which one?”

Harvey lifted the file and laid it on Jessica’s desk. He leaned forward and pulled out a pen from his breast pocket. With a flourish he signed the bottom line, quickly printed his name and affixed the date on the small line. He closed it and stood. Handing it over.

“How long do I have?” Harvey asked. “Before I need to clear out my things?”

Jessica stood and took the file. She smirked at the sight of his signature.

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?”

“What do you mean?”

Jessica smiled and shook her head. “Go home. Kiss your daughter. Do whatever the hell you and Donna - you know what - never mind. Go home, Harvey.”

Home took hours to get to. He went for a walk. Weaved his way through Central Park and ended at a gym. He bought a shirt and a pair of shorts, changed into them, and borrowed a pair of shoes. With the gloves tight on his hands, he went for the bag.

His future and everything involving it stopped existing the day Grace was born. People had told him that he would have to make choices for her and not for him. That Grace would always come first. Life stopped the minute Grace was born. He wouldn’t let it go on without him.

Donna was part of it, he realized. This future he concote for himself while taking jabs and swings at the weighted bag. In whatever form and capacity she wanted to be in his life, he would take. If she was a casual friend who stopped by and spent ample amounts of time in his bed, so be it. She was the one calling the shots this time, not him.

It was only fair.

He left her out in the cold the last time.

Which was part of the reason he changed back into his suit, bought the shoes from the gym, and found a park bench and called his Mom. She had been a fan of Donna’s from the DA’s office. Marcus had told her about Donna and when Harvey told her he traded jobs and was without a secretary, there was a hint of disappointment. It also didn’t help that when Grace turned two and Scottie was out of the picture, Lily called him on his crap.

She wasn’t the one your family starts with.

His Mom carried him home. The sky had darkened. The grey clouds were being swept away with cold gusts of winds. He was expecting it to snow again, but it never came. He was wishing his Mom a good night when he opened the door to his apartment.

Music wafted through the space, hints of dinner warmed and rich, and the sound of laughter. He was expecting to see Grace and Jane, since that was what was arranged. Instead he intruded upon Grace sitting on the counter, with Donna standing in between the little girl’s legs, with candy canes in hand. Grace had what looked like whip cream on her nose, Donna had her face scrunched up in laughter too.

So he waited for a beat. Listening to the music and the girl’s laughing. They had a gingerbread house on the counter next to them, which is probably why they had an abundance of candy canes and a myriad of different items to decorate it. The pause gave him a chance to think about what Jessica had said. That the choices he made were to be in Grace’s best interest. Waiting for more was no longer becoming an option.

And he hadn’t exactly told Grace what Donna was to him, partly because he didn’t know. Nevertheless, Harvey quietly walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Donna’s waist. She tensed, but immediately melted. Harvey buried his face in her neck, his nose tickled by her hair and the hum she moaned just for him grinning into her neck. Grace’s giggles had him grinning wider and he reached out, knowing about where she was and tickled her stomach.

“What is happening here?” Harvey asked, pulling back.

He let his hand settle on Donna’s lower back, his thumb brushing up and down. It was his way of apologizing. He wanted it all to make sense and so far none of it did. What did make sense was what was happening in his kitchen right now. Donna and Grace made sense.

“We got our gingerbread house!” Grace pointed.

Harvey nodded and swiped at Grace’s nose, sticking his finger in mouth. Icing. Not whipped cream. Which was a good thing or else he’d have to make a smart-ass remark that hopefully would cause Donna to blush.

“This is for the Gingerbread jingle whatever,” Harvey said. “Right?”

“Gingerbread jingle jam, Daddy,” Grace giggled.

“Sam?” Harvey questioned. “You’re telling me someone named Sam lives here?”

Harvey had pulled away and came around the island, eyeing the house and then his daughter. Donna saw the mirth in his eyes, the playfulness. She waited, keeping a hand close to Grace in case the girl decided to jump. Rules were put in place and Grace had so far followed them. With Harvey around, they were trouble waiting to happen.

“Jam!” Grace yelled.

Both adults winced and Harvey through his hand up.

“Okay, okay,” Harvey said. “Jingle bell Jingle sam.”

Grace rolled her eyes and put another dot on the house. She shook her head, ignoring her father for a moment. It gave Harvey to level a look at Donna who held no expression, with the exception of a faintly curled lip corner. She nodded and smiled a little.

Harvey let out a breath. They were going to be okay.

The rest of the night, Harvey had joined in on the gingerbread house decoration. They even managed to toss a tray of cookies in the oven. While they baked Grace showed off her memory skills by reciting the song her class was going to sing for their holiday show. Donna joined him on the couch, but sat distanced. Her feet were curled and if he wanted, he could have reached out and let his hand rest against her ankle.

Grace had become sleepy after her two cookies and her glass of milk before bed. Harvey carried her to bed and she whined when she was set down. He didn’t like when she slept in her day’s clothes, but thankfully Jane or Donna had the wherewithal to have her dress for bed.

“Daddy?” Grace whispered just before he slipped out. “Can Donna stay forever?”

Harvey peaked his head around the door frame, peering in on the little girl. Her eyes were bright with the nightlight that was on. She was peering out above her blanket.

“You’re going to have to ask her,” Harvey said quietly.

“I did,” Grace admitted.

Harvey heard the clink and clank of dishes. He figured another minute or two past bed time wouldn’t hurt, so Harvey slipped into her room and sat at the edge of Grace’s bed.

“What did she say?”

“That I had to ask you,” Grace said with a smile.

“What do you think?” Harvey asked. “Do you want her to be here forever?”

Grace shrugged. “Bobby Jay talks about his Mommy all the time. And I have - who do I have?”

Harvey brushed Grace’s hair back and settled his hand at the curve. “You have me, and Jessica, Mike and Rachel. Donna too, now.”

“But you like Donna. Like Mike and Rachel like each other.” Grace pointed out. “Bobby Jay says his Mommy and Daddy like each other.”

“I’m sure they do,” Harvey laughed. “But I’m going to let you in on a little secret about Mike and Rachel. I don’t think they just like each other. Might even love each other.”

Harvey smirked at the little gasp.

“Woah,” Grace whispered.

“Right?” Harvey returned. “So let’s see if Donna feels the same way before we ask her to stay forever.”

“I asked her though,” Grace said, scrambling her legs and sitting up. “She said she would want to.”

Harvey grinned at Grace’s eagerness. He had seen it, felt it, and he knew she wouldn’t lie to Grace. She was playing a little dirty by using Grace to ask to stay, but he gave her the key. Told her he didn’t want her to be a guest. It was another step he had to take.

“Alright,” Harvey said, pulling her covers back. “Bed for real.”

“Daddy,” Grace whined, burying herself under. “You should ask her.”

Harvey smirked and pulled the covers up over her, tucking them dramatically around her small body. He should ask Donna a lot of things, but none of them seemed right. Not after the blowout in the bathroom.

“I’ll think about it,” Harvey promised.

And thinking about it would last the length of the hallway and the distance it took for him to be in front of her. He kissed her, her chin pulled to him by a curled finger. He had her pinned against the counter, his feet between hers. He let his hands roam her sides before settling on her hips, fingers digging and bruising, marking and burning.

When he pulled back he saw the look in her eyes. The same look he had seen the morning they woke up together. Compassion and adoration, worry and a hint of guilt. He kissed her again hoping to wipe away the worry and guilt.

“I signed a deal,” Harvey whispered in the quiet of the apartment.

His heart was pounding in his chest. It felt tight. Air was constricted in his throat. Everything was falling apart and into place at the same time. It was odd.

“I’m keeping my license,” he went on.

“You picked my deal,” she whispered. “The other one was Jessica’s.”

He knew she wasn’t telling him that to make him angry. She was telling him that so he knew that he picked the right one. That he was doing the right thing.

“You’re an idiot,” she laughed, shaking her head, kissing him lightly.

It was the second time someone called him that and he was struck that it was not a coincidence. But, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Like apologizing. Again. And again and if he was probably until he was tired of it.

“Do you know who Bobby Jay is?”

Donna hummed around her piece of gingerbread that she found. She shrugged her shoulder and he watched as she parted her lips enough to watch her tongue swipe the food to the side to speak.

“A kid in her class,” Donna said. “She brought it up when Jenny left.”

“Heard she brought up a lot more than just Bobby Jay.”

Donna nodded and leaned back on the counter, planting her palms behind her. She tilted her head at him. She could imagine in the future, him calling her and ranting about some guy Grace met. Or some girl that caught her attention. Regardless of who, it would send Harvey into a spiral because his little girl was grown.

She shook her head, and smirked. Shrugging her shoulder with him seemed to be a defense mechanism.

“And?”

“And what do you have to say for yourself?” Harvey asked. “My daughter seems to be very talkative when she’s tired.”

Donna nodded and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I want to use my key.”

“I’d like that,” Harvey nodded. “Good thing I like you, or else I’d have to give it to someone else.”

Donna moved towards him. Forgetting the gingerbread. Forgetting the glass of wine she poured while Harvey put Grace to bed. She had poured him some too, but that was probably going to go stale.

She reached out and gently pressed her palm against his chest. She watched as it traveled up on it’s own volition and her other hand touched his waist.

When she was little her mother told her about how love felt. The exasperating feeling. The dread that ate at the nerves when a whiff of cause for apprehension pierced the air. Or the temptation that builds in simple gestures. The calm of domesticity.

In the last 12 days Donna felt it all. She had felt it before. She didn’t name it and wouldn’t dare name it now, but it was there. It was a bullet taking sort of feeling. Or a fall on your sword for him kind of feeling.

“Let’s go to bed.” Harvey offers.

Donna nods and lets him take her.

By the hand.

That was another thing her mother told her.

Love was the way their hands fit, like a long lost glove that was waiting for it’s partner.


	13. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey Specter went to bed whole.

Donna had woken up to the gentle open and close of the fridge, followed by a hiss of disappointment. Harvey was asleep next to her, his arm draped against her and she pushed it off of her and she sat up. She slipped on her robe, tying it as she stepped down from the bedroom. She smirked at the sight of Grace trying to be quiet as she got things ready for her breakfast. 

It seemed to be milk and cereal. If the gallon milk container she was holding with two hands and the box on the counter was anything to go by.

Donna leaned against the counter, waiting for Grace to see her. The girl was pouring milk when Donna finally spoke up. 

“You need help?” 

The milk sloshed and missed it’s mark. Donna winced and moved, grabbing the gallon from the girl and saving what she could. 

“I’m sorry,” Grace whimpered, picking up her bowl. “I was trying to get cereal.” 

“I see that,” Donna nods, tossing a rag on the floor. 

She would have to tell Harvey that on one of his many days off, he was going to have to do laundry. Or maybe Donna would today just because she could. Because this was her - their - his home and she had been given full reign. 

That idea made her smile as she reached for the milk and for the girl’s bowl. She filled it with cereal and milk, before handing it back to Grace, where she was waiting with two hands. That had been another rule she realized Harvey enforced and Grace followed. Two hands when carrying food. No objections.

It didn’t matter if it was juice or milk in a cup. Or cereal or something with a handle. Two hands. 

Donna put everything back, flipping the switch for the coffee machine. She went and sat with Grace who was climbing up into her chair. It would take another few minutes for the coffee to brew and she was hoping that it would be enough to wake Harvey.

Although it was nice she could steal a few minutes of quiet with Grace.

“You can come wake me up next time,” Donna said, tucking hair behind her ear.

“I don’t want to bother you.” 

“Never a bother,” Donna smiles. “I usually am up before your Dad anyway, huh?” 

Grace nods and smiles around her spoon. She goes to talk and cereal falls out. She smiles and Donna waits. Another one of Harvey’s rules. Don’t talk with your mouth full and so Donna waited until she swallowed. Then nodded for the girl to repeat herself.

“Daddy sleeps a lot.” 

“He’s busy,” Donna nods. “But I’m sure he wouldn’t mind getting up early to help you with breakfast.” 

Donna stands and goes to get the coffee. It’s strong smelling. She fixes it while she keeps an eye on Grace. It didn’t surprise her one of the first mornings she woke up to find his lack of cream, but abundance of vanilla. She smirked now as she poured some and added a little bit of milk to hers, stirring it with a spoon.  
  
Returning to the girl who was eating her cereal, Donna curled herself up on the chair and let her coffee balance on her knee. 

“Your Dad asked me your question last night.” 

Grace’s face lit up, her smile growing around her spoon. She swallowed hard and beamed. “Really?” 

Donna hummed around the rim of her cup. Grace’s eyes were bright with excitement. Donna laughed. 

“He gave me a key,” Donna said, clarifying. “I told him I would use it.” 

“Does that mean you’re staying?” 

Donna nodded, not trusting her voice to do anything else. Because, god she wanted to stay. She wanted to wake up next to Harvey every day and watch Grace grow up.  
  
The squeal that came from Grace was just shy of ear piercing. The scrape of the chair, Grace scrambling down, gave Donna enough time to set her coffee down and push her own chair back. She caught Grace in her lap, the girl’s arms around her neck, face buried in Donna’s - that was the scene that Harvey stepped out to. 

“What’s going on?” 

“She’s staying,” Grace mumbled, tightening her hold on Donna. 

Donna reciprocated and looked up at Harvey, who was giving her a worried and confused look. He was at the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup. Donna left the vanilla close by, knowing he’d wake. 

“I told her I was staying,” Donna announced. 

A beat of silence stretched between them. 

They didn’t talk about it really. But that had been their deal. They let it play out however it played out. This was declarative. This was the scary part. 

Her staying meant moving in. Harvey knew that.   
Her staying meant Grace would see her every day. As if she hadn’t been.   
It would be more permanent. Expectations were there.

“Well then, I guess that means we need to celebrate.” Harvey declared, before taking a healthy dose of coffee. 

Grace lifted her head then, her eyes full of wonderment. 

“Pizza from Joe’s?” She asked. 

“Have you had Pizza from Joe’s, Donna?” 

“Can’t say I have.” 

Grace gasped, looking from Donna to her father. Harvey raised an eyebrow at her, asking her if they should, go and Grace nodded. 

“We have to go, Daddy,” Grace said. “We have to show Donna.” 

“Then go pick out clothes,” Harvey said, waving towards her room. “I’ll be in there in a bit to start your bath.” 

Grace scrambled off, speeding towards her room. 

Donna took the time she knew it would take Harvey to make his way towards her to take a drink of coffee. She let it warm her up, knowing that when she looked over her shoulder, Harvey would be there. Sure enough, when she looked up and over her shoulder Harvey was there, bending at the waist. 

Before, when they were just friends acting on impulse he tasted like adrenaline, desire, and charm. Now, he tastes the same and more. She grinned into his kiss, knowing that he was pouring his thanks into it along with a simple ‘Good morning’. 

“Don’t hold Joe’s against me,” he said, pulling back. 

“Why?” 

“It’s - “ Harvey started, stopping and thinking. “Remember the pizza in the court house cafeteria?” 

“Oh that was awful,” Donna quipped, standing and collecting Grace’s bowl. 

“It’s worse,” Harvey nodded. “But Grace loves it.” 

“You’re going to have to introduce her to better pizza Harvey,” Donna laughed. “Court pizza was not pizza.” 

She was dumping the dishes in the sink when he caught her around the waist. Her back to his front, arms collecting in the middle. 

“So forever, huh?” 

“As long as you’ll have me,” she said. 

Harvey kisses her again and it wipes out all thought. She gasped at the roughness of it, which allowed his tongue to swipe at hers. She rotated herself so she could press herself against him. For her hands to go to his hair and pull him closer. His words, however they came, fueled her. 

“Daddy!” Grace yelled from the other room.

The adults pulled apart, smirking. Harvey pressed a kiss to Donna’s forehead. 

“Go,” she whispers. “I’ll clean up here and take a shower.” 

Reluctantly he pulled away. He made his way down the hallway, opened up his daughter’s door and went to her bathroom. He turned on the water, measured the temperature and waited for the tub to be filled to a certain point. Grace gathered her outfit, her towel, the scented bath bubbles Jessica gave her for her birthday. Grace was practically bouncing with excitement as the bath filled. 

“Wash everything,” Harvey said. “No shortcuts.” 

“Hair too?” 

“The cup is in there,” Harvey nodded. 

Then he heard the shower turn on and he stood from the edge. 

“Joe’s doesn’t open for another few hours,” Harvey reminded. “There’s no need to rush.” 

Grace nodded and Harvey left. 

He rushed, pulling at his shirt as he made his way down the hall, throwing it onto his bed when he stepped into his room. He was pulling at the drawstring of his pants, shoving them down his legs as fast as he could to join a waiting Donna.

The great thing about Grace was that she was self sufficient. Or had become self sufficient when he wasn’t looking. When Harvey was dressed and out of the shower, distancing himself from Donna, he found Grace in the living room. 

Her hair was wet and when he went to go kiss her crown he smelled the shampoo. He smelled the cinnamon scent bubbles. He grinned as he dropped down onto the couch, waiting for Donna to appear. 

When she had kicked him out of the bathroom, she closed the door behind him and had turned on the hair dryer. He didn’t know he had one, but he figured in the last few days she had begun to move in. It was in bits and pieces, but her things he realized were beginning to liter his room. He noticed it as he tied the laces of his shoes. 

“Maybe we can buy a Christmas present for Donna,” Grace said, quietly. 

“What do you have in mind?” 

“Can we go to the ormament store?” Grace asked. “The one we got Grandma Lily?” 

Harvey grinned and nodded. They had bought Lily a snow angel one year. It was a premade ornament but the shopkeeper told Harvey they could personalize it if they wanted. He hoped the offer was still being made so he could leave Grace with the photographer for a brief period while he distracted Donna. Or sent Donna on a goose chase for a gift for Grace. 

“Sounds good,” Harvey nodded. 

Donna appeared a few minutes later. Her hair was straight, brushed and she wore a jumpsuit that had him swallowing hard. With the coat she had hanging up by the door and boots encasing her feet - she looked very dressed down from what he was used to. She was perfect always, but this just - did something to him.

New York in the winter was cold. The fog had rolled in and a snow storm was threatening. In one hand Harvey held Grace’s, the other held Donna’s and they made their way through the strip of property that the ornament shop was. Grace ran ahead, throwing open the small door and the bell above her jingled. Harvey caught the door before it could close and let his fingers dance across Donna’s back as she stepped in front of him.

The place was a refurbished two bedroom home. Upstairs had been turned into more of an antique store than the rest of the place. Where the kitchen once was, was the studio for family photos and the main shop. Knick knacks and carvings were sold. Pieces of wood furniture were sold, but it was more commercialized than the owner would have liked probably. 

Grace looked to Harvey, silently asking permission. He nodded. “Go ask.” 

Donna looked at him then, her gaze pulling from Grace. “What’s she looking for?” 

“Last year we got an ornament for my mom,” Harvey explained. “They said they do personalizations, she’s asking about it.” 

Harvey kept an eye on her while Donna moved around the store. When the older woman turned to where Grace was pointing, he waved. The woman smiled warmly and nodded, pointing Grace towards the screen in the corner. Donna had taken notice of a wooden box, etchings carved into it. It was small, but the etchings were intricate. 

It was easy to watch her just move about the store. Harvey picked up a lidded box that he thought Marcus would like. Setting it down, Harvey looked up to see Grace with her arms up in the air. She was beaming. The flash went off, the woman beckoned her over, and Grace was nodding. 

He watched her say ‘Thank you’ and make her way to him. 

“Mission accomplished?” 

“Yep!” Grace said. “It’ll be done in ten minutes she said.” 

The trio went upstairs, to which elated Donna. She bought an old tricycle painting for her mother and a miniature trumpet for her father. It dawned on him then that she probably had to go see them for Christmas and made a mental note to ask her about it. And probably prepare Grace for it.

They weren’t in the store long, but as Donna checked out at another cashier, Harvey stepped up to the lady who helped Grace. 

She slyly showed Harvey the printed ornament and he smiled. Grace was in a snowglobe, her arms up in the air. She flipped it over and the inscription from Grace. 

_Love you. Grace._

“Your wife is going to love it.” The woman commented, smiling at him as she put it back in the bag.

Harvey handed her his credit card and she swiped it. He signed the receipt and realized that Grace had been with Donna when she cashed out. She was jumping up and down, babbling, and Donna was smiling, laughing with the cashier. 

On the street, outside of the store, Harvey tucked the ornament in his pocket, folding up the small bag and sliding it into his pocket. He held the other bag that held Marcus’ box and waited for them. 

Grace was holding onto Donna’s hand as they met him on the street. Donna was telling Grace something about a snowy Christmas and Grace was mesmerized. 

The brightness on both of their faces settled a notion in his head. He would have to act on it first, but that was another conversation for another time.  
  
Donna slipped her hand into Harvey’s like it was second nature and that was what it was becoming. She was engaged in her conversation with Grace and still sought him out. It was how it was at the District Attorney’s office and again in the last ten years when she looked him up. When she asked her friends and they ventured into the network of assistants. She was always drawn to him.

It was a perfect Saturday, Harvey deduced as they finally made it to Joe’s for dinner. Grace had found herself wanting to ice skate around Rockefeller and Harvey joined her. It shouldn’t have surprised him that Donna was a natural on ice, but she was the one to steady Grace when Grace wabbled. Donna was the one Grace cried for when she fell hard. And the person the First Aid tech referred to as Grace’s mother. 

Besides a bruised ego and demand for pizza, Grace was fine. Curled up in Harvey’s side on his side of the booth, she happily munched on her pizza. So in the last year the pizza had gotten better, but not by much. It was better than the Court house, but not much. Edible and filling nonetheless.

Knowing tomorrow would be a school night, Harvey let Grace stay up until she fell asleep. He would have called it anyway, because Donna was starting to yawn into the back of her hand, her eyes getting teary. It was a long day, but fun. It was what he wanted. 

“I want forever,” he whispered, curling his arm around Donna’s waist. 

He was sure she was asleep. Her breath was even. So it was just as he drifted off, with his body curled around hers he felt the gentlest of taps against his hand. 

Light drumming.

If he knew morse code, he would have realized she was tapping out ‘Me too’. 

Either way, Harvey Specter went to bed whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading! Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Keep an eye out for a new chapter tomorrow!


End file.
